When the Phoenix Sings
by mikamilk
Summary: Sequel to 'Wish'. They thought everything had been sorted out, but it was only a beginning. Wolfram is faced with yet another challenge...will he be able to survive through this one? Sara also hasn't given up yet to get his way. Yuuram
1. Chapter 1

When the Phoenix Sings

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Hello! So, there was a suggestion for a sequel to _Wish _and I've decided to give it a go! Thank you for the great idea! If you are interested, please visit _Wish,_ and to those who have already read it, thank you so much! I've used this first chapter mainly to introduce a few themes of the fic. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

_It was that place again, wrapped in a surreal darkness. There was nothing supporting his weight, he simply existed, merely a part of the expansive darkness._

_From high above, a tiny speck of light flashed in his eyes. He squinted. The speck was slowly growing larger. Red, white and gold flames… _

_From somewhere within the depths of darkness, a distant sound drifted in and out of his ears. It was a sound that he could not identify, yet it felt strangely familiar. He strained to catch the melody that threatened to vanish into the abyss…_

_The flames…_

_The melody…_

Wolfram von Bielfield snapped his eyes open. Everything around him was dark. He blinked several times. To his relief, his eyes finally adjusted to the room, recognizing the pool of moonlight that fell across the bedclothes. Yes, that had just been a dream. _That _dream that had been recurring for nights on end.

Wolfram rolled his head to the right where his fiancé lay in a peaceful slumber. His eyes settled fondly on the sleeping face.

His eyes continued to gaze upon Yuuri while his mind wandered back to the dream he had woken out of. The melody he had heard in the dream still fresh in his mind, Wolfram hummed the tune softly in the back of his throat. He liked it. Somehow, this song gave him a sense of comfort. It felt almost like he had rediscovered a forgotten endearment from his childhood.

OoOoOo

From its' place on the hill—not far from Blood Pledge Castle—a sense of disquiet hung over the Great Temple. Nothing obvious seemed out of place; several priests on night-duty stood guard at their posts while others prayed or slept. However, one particular man who was almost always found in solitary meditation, tonight sat wide awake in the temple's torch-lit atrium. Something appeared to be troubling him, his eyebrows knitted in apprehension.

A figure appeared in one of the doorways, the sound of his shoes resounding loudly in the otherwise silent room.

"Hello," the figure said, taking steady steps. "I had a feeling something was odd, I guess my instincts weren't far off. You're hardly awake during the day, what's keeping you up so late tonight Shinou?"

"Great Sage," the seated man growled softly.

Murata Ken, the Great Sage, hoisted himself to sit on the edge of the raised dais where Shinou's chair was situated. He kicked his legs up, hooking his heels on the ledge. Murata leant back, twisting slightly to lock eyes with Shinou.

"So, what's up?" Murata asked casually. Suddenly, he gasped in feigned realization. "Oooh, I know! You're upset because you didn't get an invitation to Shibuya and von Bielfield-Kyo's wedding!"

This remark had Shinou jerking forward in his seat. "What?"

"Aaah, right. Yeah, Shinou, sorry about that," Murata was saying. "Don't worry, part of the ceremony will be held here in the Great Temple. But I think it might cause some chaos if you appear at the reception…So, yeah. You'll have to miss out this time."

"No! What are you gibbering on about?" Shinou interjected. "I am not concerned about my participation in the Royal Wedding! Not at all! Well, not so much that it bothers me thus…"

Murata narrowed his eyes indicatively. "Really? So you _did _want to attend the reception."

Shinou grunted with indignation, unable to deny the point.

The look on Shinou's face caused Murata to let out a short laugh. "Don't look at me like that! Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Anyway, feel like telling me what's on your mind now?"

"Fine," Shinou said, thinking it wise to direct their conversation away from the wedding. "You see, I don't believe everything has been resolved."

"I don't either," Murata agreed, his lighthearted demeanor suddenly taking a more serious tone.

"In a way, it feels as though things were only unraveled, rather than resolved. There has been a distinctive change in the patterns of Maryoku as of late," Shinou frowned. "Something has begun."

"I guess there's more to Doloia Island and the Stone Snakes than we thought," Murata added. "I should've known better than to underestimate them."

"Great Sage," Shinou called after a short silence.

Murata lifted his gaze into Shinou's searching eyes. "Yeah?"

"At this point, there is no need to alert Yuuri," Shinou deduced. Murata nodded. "However, we cannot neglect these unsettling signs. Try to stay close to Blood Pledge Castle. Stay aware."

Murata nodded again. "Sure thing."

OoOoOo

Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom, was aroused from sleep by a soft knock at the door. He opened his eyes, watching the door of the bedroom open with sleepy eyes. It was Conrad Weller who slipped inside, gently closing the door behind him.

"Good morning Heika," Conrad greeted with a warm smile.

"Morning," Yuuri replied, sitting up and stretching his arms as Conrad made his way to the bed. "Conrad, it's _Yuuri _not _Heika. _Got it?"

"Got it," Conrad answered. "Looks like my brother is still asleep?"

"As usual," Yuuri said, his eyes falling on the blonde snuggled in the blankets beside him.

Yuuri's eyes lingered on his fiancé. As always, Wolfram resembled a sleeping angel with his pearl white skin, curled lashes and golden locks. But there was something unsettling about the way Wolfram slept recently. In the past, Yuuri would find himself being kicked off the side of the bed in the middle of the night, or wake up to the sight of Wolfram tangled up in the sheets. However, ever since he returned from the infirmary, Wolfram not only looked like an angel but slept like one too.

The reasons behind the drastic change was no mystery—it was because of a concoction Wolfram drank every evening, given to him by Gizela. This helped the blonde to get the necessary hours of sleep, that he would not otherwise have if not for the tranquilizer. Yuuri cringed at the memory of one night Wolfram had forgotten to take his drink. He tossed viciously, cold sweat soaking his hair, lashing out if anybody tried to touch him even while he slept. Nothing could soothe him from the nightmare as he raised his voice and struggled against an illusory enemy.

"Yuuri?" Conrad called, peering into Yuuri's saddened eyes.

"S-Sorry Conrad," Yuuri responded hastily. "I'm fine."

"Has Wolfram been sleeping well lately?" Conrad asked as he turned his eyes toward his younger brother.

"I _think_ so," Yuuri replied. Although Wolfram hadn't had any 'episodes' apart from that one occasion, Yuuri was uncertain of Wolfram's state of wellbeing. His fiancé's face looked slightly pale and worn. Gizela's herbs should be ensuring Wolfram got enough sleep but Yuuri could make out bags under Wolfram's eyes. "He looks kind of sick, don't you think?"

"The preparations for the wedding may possibly be tiring him out a bit," Conrad offered. "I'll keep an eye out for him if you'd like."

Yuuri nodded. "I will too."

"Well then, shall we give him a little extra time to sleep while we go for a jog Yuuri?" Conrad asked, clapping a hand on the Maou's shoulder.

Yuuri grinned. "Good idea. Let's go!"

OoOoOo

Gwendal von Voltaire stood at the foot of a steep flight of stairs. Barely any light reached the antechamber and there was nothing other than a heavy bolted door in front of Gwendal. Gwendal turned his head to look over his shoulder when he heard someone descending the stairs.

"Grie, you're here," Gwendal murmured in a low voice.

Grie Yozak skipped over the last few steps and landed lightly by Gwendal's side with a wink. "Hey Kakka, sorry to keep you waiting."

"About time Grie," Gwendal grunted. "Did you bring it?"

"I did," Yozak said, producing a glass vial from his sleeve.

Gwendal accepted the vial offered to him. Yozak had discovered it locked in a safe in the Stone Snake's laboratory. A murky liquid swam within the vial, the thing that had poisoned his youngest brother. Gwendal's eyes flickered with pure abhorrence.

The two men worked together to unbolt the heavy door. Inside was a storage meant for keeping valuables. The valuables were not ones for show but were items of top secret, mostly dangerous or forbidden in some way. The vial of poison was placed in a specialized container—work of Annisina—to be added to the collection.

Once they had checked and checked again that the container was locked and secured correctly, Gwendal and Yozak exited the room. Before closing the door, Gwendal glanced back at the container, something about the vial had caught him in a strange way. He felt a strong force within the swirls of the dark poison; it was unlike any poison he had come across in his life.

Gwendal sighed with frustration and slammed the door.

OoOoOo

The door of Gwendal's office opened as Yuuri backed out into the hallway. Put correctly, it was the Maou's office but everyone had become too accustomed to referring to it as being Gwendal's, since you were more likely to find Gwendal in the office than you would Yuuri.

"Gunter, Gwendal, see you guys at dinner then," Yuuri called from the doorway before closing the door.

Yuuri cheered, inwardly proud of himself for successfully completing his workload for the day. He had been a slow and rather impatient learner, Yuuri admitted, but finally his duties were running more smoothly. Of course, there was still a long way to go but he was fortunate enough to be surrounded by many people he could trust and count on. Also, one significant step he had taken recently, was facing his own conflicts against the engagement to Wolfram. Having gotten rid of whatever doubt and fear that had prevailed his feelings, Yuuri now could see just how much in love he was with the blonde soldier.

Yuuri swung his arms as he strolled down the hallway in search of his fiancé. He was contemplating where to look first when he caught sight of two guards down the hallway.

"Hey! Vince, Robert!" Yuuri said, waving to the guards. "This way!"

"Heika," the two guards chorused, saluting as the Demon King jogged toward them.

"How's things?" Yuuri asked with a bright smile. "Getting used to the work here?"

"Yes, slowly," Robert replied, smiling politely.

"It's easy," Vince declared. "Any mistakes I make, Robert fixes them. See? We're great partners!"

Yuuri let out a reserved laugh. "That er, sounds like a perfect arrangement," he said. "Kinda sounds like me actually…"

"But just between us," Vince said, lowering his voice to a whisper. "We have the ultimate aid when we're desperate, _Wolfram!_"

Robert glared at Vince and jabbed him in the ribs. "Stop fooling around! We wouldn't have to always take up Woflram's time if you'd just focus!"

"What? Wolfram said he wanted to help! And I _do _focus! Just, you know, the duties here are kinda really different from what I'm used to in my previous career…"

"Um," Yuuri cleared his throat, glancing between the two argueing guards. "Talking of Wolfram, do you know where he might be?"

"Oh, we saw him not too long ago," Robert replied. "Right Vince?"

Vince nodded. "He was with Weller-Kyo, they were headed for the East gardens I think."

"Really? Thanks!" Yuuri said.

"It is our pleasure," Robert assured. "Any time we can be of assistance Yuuri Heika."

"Cool, good luck with your duties," Yuuri added before parting with the two men.

He wound himself down the spiraled stairs and turned down several hallways before reaching a door leading to a courtyard. Just walking from point A to B in this castle felt like he had walked a few blocks of his neighborhood back in Japan, Yuuri was thinking as he made his way along the outside wall of the castle.

While he was thinking about such mundane things, a sound reached his ears that almost froze his insides. His heart jolted and his feet stopped mid-stride.

"Aaaagh! _Uuuugh…_"

It was someone's anguished cries, as though they were in pain. What scared Yuuri the most was that the voice belonged to Wolfram.

Yuuri began sprinting down the footpath. He could tell he was close, Wolfram's voice sounded like it came from just around the corner. What was going on? Was Wolfram being attacked?

"Wolf!" Yuuri jumped around the corner, ready to tackle down anything that might be hurting his fiancé. Then, he blinked, lowering his raised fists slowly. "Huh?"

In front of him was Wolfram and Conrad. Wolfram had one leg stretched out in front of him on a bench, his torso folded forward. Conrad was kneeling on the ground beside Wolfram, one hand on Wolfram's supporting leg while the other pushed down on his back.

"Rrrrgh…Shiiit, shiiit!"

"Thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight—"

"Ugh! No…" Wolfram gasped as he suddenly threw himself backwards, his brother catching Wolfram's body as it tumbled to the ground.

"Thirty-eight, not bad," Conrad commented.

Wolfram winced in pain, gritting his teeth as he rubbed his legs with his palms.

"You alright Wolf?" Conrad said. "I know you're eager to build your body back again but taking things too fast can have the reverse effect as well…"

"I'm fine," Wolfram mumbled.

"Eer, excuse me?" Yuuri said tentatively, taking a step toward the two brothers.

"Heika?"

"Yuuri!"

"Hi," Yuuri said. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, stretches," Conrad replied with an assuring smile. "Nothing suspicious," he added with a light laugh.

"Conraat!" Wolfram hissed.

"Stretches?" Yuuri repeated. "I stretch every night, you could've just joined me."

Wolfram looked away, his cheeks flushed just slightly. Having Yuuri see him struggle with his stretches from the pain it caused was the last thing he wanted.

"I've always helped Wolfram with rehabilitation after an injury, so we're just used to doing it together," Conrad explained. The real reason for why his brother didn't want Yuuri to know was clear to him. Wolfram didn't want to get Yuuri worried about him. In front of Yuuri, Wolfram went the extra measures to act as though he had recovered more than he actually was in truth.

"Oh, okay," Yuuri said.

A moment later, Yuuri's heart leapt out of his chest for the second time that day. This time, it was for a different reason. The earth under his feet suddenly shook violently. He gasped as the tremors intensified.

"W-What's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

When the Phoenix Sings

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Firstly, thank you for the reviews, I really love to hear what you all think! In this chapter, I've put my own take on the relationship between Wolfram and Conrad, building on their characters. Also, in this fic, Sara is kind of 'evil', just a warning for Sara-fans. And sorry, I've raised the rating to M, just in case. I hope you enjoy!

WARNING: series spoilers, violence.

Chapter Two

Yuuri lost balance as his feet slipped from beneath him, causing him to fall forward. He lay flat on his stomach, throwing his arms over his head by reflex. Yuuri heard Wolfram and Conrad both shout his name almost at the same time as he felt two bodies lodge themselves protectively over his back.

There were sounds of people shrieking and things sliding and smashing. Debris sprayed through the air, raining down on them. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath.

To everyone's relief, the shuddering lasted only briefly. The erratic jerks simmered down and the ground underneath them stilled.

Yuuri felt the cool air on his back as the two brother's warm bodies removed themselves. Strong arms gripped his shoulders from behind to help him to sit upright.

"Heika, are you alright?"

Yuuri exhaled, the tension leaving his body. "Yeah, I'm fine. What was that?"

"Just an earthquake," Wolfram stated as he dusted himself. "Yuuri, does anywhere hurt?"

Yuuri gave Wolfram an assuring smile. "I'm not hurt at all since you both protected me, thanks. But you guys are…" Yuuri leant forward to take a closer look at Wolfram and Conrad. Dust and bits of rubble covered their crisp uniforms and he could see small bruises and trails of blood on their face and neck.

"This is nothing," Wolfram said, a hand on his hip.

"Yes, luckily the quake wasn't too big," Conrad affirmed.

"What's most important is that you weren't injured," Wolfram added, seeing the worry that lingered in Yuuri's eyes. "Come on, we need to ensure that there are no casualties."

"Okay," Yuuri replied, jumping to his feet to follow Wolfram.

OoOoOo

The king of Small Cimaron walked down the red carpet of his palace's opulent throne room, his every movement taken with perfected deportment. He climbed some steps and graciously seated himself in the ornate throne. Rays of the setting sun streaked across the large room through the tall windows, creating a striped effect against the dark carpet. If an artist were to paint the scene at that moment, their work would undoubtedly convey serenity; the young King's feminine beauty intensified by the tranquil mood of the room. However, something distinctly sinister lurked underneath the eluding quietude.

Saralegui shot a fleeting look to his right where Berius stood dutifully. He used his eyes to indicate to Berius that he was ready. Berius nodded before he signaled a group of soldiers to come forward.

Three soldiers in Small Cimaron uniform marched to the foot of the steps, coming to attention to their King.

"We bring forth news of the current pressures of state," one announced, stepping forward.

Saralegui nodded, prompting the soldier to begin his report. The soldier saluted before he started drawling off a series of figures and the necessary commentary to substantiate his statements. All of the information being provided wasn't anything Saralegui didn't already know. He only requested for this kind of thing as a form of manipulation, to enforce his power over his people. He and Berius remained impassive while the soldier continued his report.

The man speaking was suddenly cut off by a whistling in his ears caused by something sweeping through the air, followed by the gruesome sound of a head being severed from its' neck. Not comprehending what had occurred, the soldier decided to consult his two comrades, turning around in time to witness their heads rolling onto the floor with two dull thumps.

"W-W-W-What is—?" the soldier was clearly panic-stricken, his eyes dilated and bulging.

"Hm." Sara still sat calmly, making a small sound through his nose to acknowledge Berius' actions.

Berius stepped back, sheathing his bloodied sword. Noticing the flabbergasted man standing before them, Berius dismissed him with a quick hand wave. The man instantly fled the room clumsily.

The heavy door slammed, the sound echoing loudly across the high ceiling. Sara sighed as he leant back in his chair, crossing his legs.

"Good riddance," Sara said simply. His remark was directed at the soldier who had fled the room as well as the ones who lay lifeless on the floor, their blood melding with the crimson of the carpet.

Berius frowned at the corpses. The two had intended on assassinating the King while he was distracted by the third soldier—who seemed ignorant to the plans. Neither Sara nor Berius had been giving any attention to the reporter, though they had put on a veneer of deep interest. They were both aware of the intentions of the traitors. Berius had struck out just as the two soldiers were about to carry out their plans.

Similar attempts of assassination had become increasingly frequent since their return to Small Cimaron from Shin Makoku. From the time Saralegui gained regal power when he was crowned King, there were certain shifts within the nation. Sara implemented new laws, which in affect limited the freedom of his people. He also chose to exploit youths of Carolia in his military forces against Big Cimaron. Over time, many Small Cimaronians were losing trust in the monarch, feeling as though they were being oppressed. The recent events with Shin Makoku only invigorated the spirit of the minority groups which were rapidly infiltrating the nation.

"King Saralegui, please allow me to express my concern for this nation, my concern for you," Berius murmured.

"Hmm, no everything is fine," Sara replied nonchalantly.

"King Saralegui," Berius said fervently. "I believe it is crucial to take some action to calm the perturbed citizens."

"Berius, are you challenging me?" Sara enquired.

Berius lowered his eyes sadly. "I would never."

"Everything is just fine," Sara repeated knowingly. Sara laughed with conviction. "As soon as I have the Maou for myself, _no one_ will disobey me!"

Sara's laughter died down, leaving only a uncanny smile upon his lips. "There's also something else that intrigues me…We'll have the Maou and his dear fiancé to come and pay us a visit I think."

OoOoOo

Fortunately, nobody was severely injured and the consequent damage from the tremor was minimal—with one exception. A location at the southern most tip of Blood Pledge Castle's grounds had taken hard to the earthquake.

Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad had just received this news from Gwendal, Gunter and Murata. The group was now on their way to inspect the extent of the damage.

"I've never come down this way before," Yuuri mused as he trudged down the sloped footpath. "What happens over here?"

Yuuri's question remained unanswered, nobody offering to respond.

"Hey, did I say something wrong?" Yuuri muttered, glancing around the group. They all avoided meeting eyes with him, pretending to be absorbed in the pebbles at their feet. Yuuri lowered his voice, turning to Wolfram, whom he trusted would not ignore him. "Wolf, is it like a cemetery or something like that down here? Is that why everyone's being awkward?"

Wolfram sighed. "In a sense, I guess you could call it a cemetry…"

"Huh?" Wolfram's equivocal reply only made Yuuri more confused.

It was not the first time Yuuri found himself left out of the loop. The longer Yuuri spent in Shin Makoku, the more he realized how little he knew about everyone here, especially things relating to the past. Although he knew it wasn't his fault, his ignorance disheartened him at times. He knew there were large gaps in his knowledge, but he also knew he was learning new things about his friends and his country everyday. For Yuuri, that was the best he thought he could do.

Gwendal, who walked a step ahead came to an abrupt halt, his breath catching in his throat. "This…"

Yuuri snapped his head up at hearing Gwendal's voice. He almost collided into Conrad's back, failing to notice everyone had come to a stand-still.

"Gwendal, what's up?" Yuuri asked. Conrad was blocking his field of vision, so Yuuri tilted his neck to peer around the older man's head to see why they had all stopped so suddenly.

The sight presented to the group left them standing aghast. The place they had arrived appeared to be a large clearing, possibly big enough to accommodate Yuuri's high school. Yuuri swept his eyes across the clearing from edge to edge. Piled high across the span of the clearing was a mountain of rubble; the remains of what used to be a building, now reduced to a mound of ruins. Yuuri's knees wobbled, panic churning in his stomach.

"T-There might be someone trapped inside—" Yuuri stammered, taking a step forward. Before he could take another step, someone gripped his arm, pulling him back. "Let go! What are you all doing, just standing there?"

"Yuuri, calm down. There isn't anyone in there." Wolfram's voice was deep and his hand that still gripped Yuuri's arm was rigid.

"How do you know?" Yuuri retorted.

"Heika, Wolfram is correct. This building has not been in use for approximately two decades now," Gunter explained. "No one has set foot here for the duration of that time either. There is no need to fear anyone would be trapped inside."

"I guess that's why only this building imploded," Murata observed. "None of the other buildings were affected so badly by the earthquake. I assume this one was pretty derelict after being neglected for such a long time."

"Even if there hadn't been a tremor, I doubt it would have survived for much longer," Gwendal affirmed.

"Why didn't anyone bother to maintain it?" Yuuri wondered. "Surely it could've been made to some use. I mean, it is kind of a fair walk to the castle from here, but it'll be like less than ten minutes on horseback…"

Not too far, yet not too close. A perfect location to place those who aren't friends but aren't exactly foe either.

"Did I say something wrong _again_?" Yuuri groaned, looking from one overcast face to the next. Everyone seemed reluctant to speak.

"Yuuri, this was a place that was used during the war twenty years ago," Conrad finally said, picking his words carefully. "It was designated for Mazoku with Human blood. We were segregated here during the worst times. Stopfel determined it was for the best."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know…" Now it was Yuuri's turn to fall quiet.

"It's in the past," Conrad said. "By the time the war ended, this place had become untenable due to repeated vandalism. There was no need for it to be repaired, everyone preferred to just put it all behind us."

Forgotten, as though nothing had happened, as though full blooded Mazoku had never spurned mixed bloods. Now, even that piece of neglected evidence had crumpled to nothing, the disdain and scorn remaining only in bitter memories…

Conrad had always felt out-of-place. Although at 16, he had chosen the path as a Mazoku—to be of service to the Maou by oath—he couldn't change the fact that Human blood ran in his veins. He knew that just because he was half Human, it didn't mean it should make him different—but it did. He always felt 'different' and in a way, he thrived in his misfortunes.

He felt singled out at the castle. Even at the Academy, he found he distanced himself from his peers, using his superior swordsmanship as an excuse not to associate with them. He was acutely aware of the effort his mother went to in order to make Blood Pledge Castle a warm, welcoming home for him. However, Conrad couldn't help but notice the hushed voices whispering behind his back, some expressing pity and others disgust. Conrad found comfort in traveling with his father, Danhili, or spending time with Yozak. They were similar to each other, living amongst Mazoku despite their Human blood.

Though it cost him many years of angst, Conrad eventually came to terms with his personal battles. After the war, the conflict between full bloods and mixed bloods mollified to a point where they found an equilibrium amongst themsleves. He lowered his barriers, connecting and sharing with people he had so far pushed out of his life. He did his utter best to mend the rusted relationships and reclaim lost times. He learnt to love and accept love, to nurture and also be nurtured, to overlook judgment. Although it had been a long road to find contentment, in the end things had worked out. But there was one crucial decision he had made in his life that Conrad still regrets—it involved his younger brother, Wolfram.

In his youth, Conrad had barely ever left Wolfram's side, right from the moment Wolfram was born into this world. He cradled the newborn to his chest, he held the boys' hand when he first learnt to walk, they ran freely in the gardens. Even if no one had time for them, even if they received no acknowledgement or genuine love from the people at the castle, they never felt alone because they had each other. But as Conrad grew increasingly sensitive to the mockery directed at him for being a mixed blood, he grew fearful that a day would come when even Wolfram would turn his back on him loathingly. The terror became unbearable and Conrad made a decision to soil his own hands in betrayal before his brother could—he decided to destroy the bonds that tied them so closely.

Conrad began doing whatever he could to provoke his brother's anger. He started by informing his brother the truth that he was mixed blood. Though this news had startled his brother, that alone was not enough. So, Conrad put on a cold front, slipping ideas into Wolfram's innocent mind that he had only stayed by Wolfram's side until then, simply because it was a duty expected of him. He told Wolfram that just because they were borth born from Cecilie, that didn't mean they were true siblings. He engrained into Wolfram's heart that even if he wasn't aware of these feelings yet, being a full blood meant he was destined to detest Humans.

From there, they drifted apart, leaving them both forlorn and broken. Back then he had thought that at least it was _he_ who had done the dirty work, preserving his brother's purity. But he could see now that nothing had been worthwhile, nothing had been necessary. He had only done it to hide behind his own fears and burden Wolfram with his own dissatisfactions of the way of life. He wanted so much to just go back in time if it meant he could make a different choice.

Conrad turned his eyes to look at Wolfram's side profile. The sun had set but he could clearly make out Wolfram's golden locks and pale skin. His green eyes were gazing intently at the pile of rubble, also deep in reminiscence. Conrad took a step closer to his brother, the grass crunching under his boots. He gently placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder.

"Conraat?" Wolfram said, jerking his head around. "What…?"

"Looks like we've got a lot of cleaning up to do," Conrad said with a small smile, nodding his head toward the wreckage. Even if they worked hard, they could expect the cleaning would take several days. In his heart Conrad hoped that all the knots in his hopelessly tangled issues would dissolve and disappear together with the rubble.

"Mmm," Wolfram hummed. "I suppose we should get on with it then."

Gwendal gave a heavy sigh and began to distribute orders. "We'll need more assistance here. I will call on my troops for that. Gunter, it would help if you could check on whatever else needs attention. And Wolfram, we need some light here."

"Yes, Aniue," Wolfram replied tractably.

Wolfram took a few strides away from the group to call on his Maryoku. He closed his eyes and whispered some words under his breath.

There was a flash of light—and then nothing.

Wolfram blinked, staring at the empty palm of his hand. His intentions had been to summon a ball of fire, possibly the size of a basketball, that would suffice as a torch. He frowned, preparing himself to try for the second time. However, before he began his second attempt, he felt something in the air had changed significantly.

A familiar scent of smoke reached his nose as well as a dull hissing sound to his ears. The hairs on the back of Wolfram's neck prickled. Wolfram swallowed, afraid of what he might find. He then slowly lifted his eyes from his hands.

The blonde suddenly released a strangled yell, falling to his knees.

Following Wolfram's startled yell came Gwendal's voice, bellowing loudly. "What is this?"

Yuuri was a beat behind the others to realize what had just happened. He tossed his head from side to side, trying to comprehend the sudden change in mood from somber to catastrophic. Then it hit him; the dark shapes of the wreckage that had been looming over them a moment ago, was now gone. When Yuuri squinted he realized the mountain of rubble hadn't 'vanished' but had somehow transformed into a pile of ash and soot.

Immediately, everyone crowded around Wolfram. The blonde was visibly shaking, his breathing ragged and his palms pressed against the cold blades of grass.

"You fool! What man in his right mind would take such absurd actions?" Gwendal boomed, grasping Wolfram's quivering shoulders. "Answer me!"

"Aniue, I—"

"Von Voltaire-Kyo," a clear voice spoke. "Calm down. You're hurting von Bielfield-Kyo."

"Geika," Gwendal growled. "Are you aware of what has just occurred?"

"Are _you _aware of what just occurred?" Murata passed right back at the infuriated soldier.

Gwendal opened his mouth, then closed it again as he loosened his grip on Wolfram.

As confused as Yuuri was, he was also concerned for his fiancé. He crouched down beside Wolfram, gently reaching out and pulling Wolfram's shoulders toward himself. Wolfram was clearly shaken, his hands covering his face.

"I saw it, you all saw it too," Murata was saying.

"Murata, I don't get it," Yuuri blurted. "What are you talking about?"

Murata raised his hand and pointed a finger at the emptiness in the centre of the clearing. "Shibuya, your fiancé just burnt _all _of that rubble in just a split second. It's not something any fire wielder can do, and worst of all is that it wasn't done intentionally."

"Geika, so Wolfram lost control of his maryoku?" Gunter asked.

Murata nodded in clarification. "That's right. And not only that but also his maryoku is something abnormally 'immense' shall we say."

"…Like Yuuri," Conrad breathed. "Like the Maou…"

"Me?" Yuuri said as he rubbed circles on Wolfram's shoulder-blades.

"N-Never in my life—" Wolfram suddenly stammered in a hollow voice. "Never have I known of s-such majyutsu that c-could just turn everything into cinders in j-just a single flash—"

"Wolf, it's okay—"

"It's not! I only had meant to use a miniscule amount of maryoku, and then _this?_"

"Wolf!" Yuuri tried again, firmly holding the struggling blonde. "It'll be okay, we can talk about it."

"No, but—" Now Wolfram was back to shuddering.

"Geika, what does this mean?" Gwendal urged.

"Geika, is there a possibility that Shinou Heika may know something?" Gunter chimed in.

"You two, slow down and give Geika some space," Conrad admonished.

"Guys!" Yuuri suddenly burst out, glaring at the bickering men. "I can't take it anymore, _stop yelling_. We should have a more, er, mature approach. You know, _orderly_, isn't that what everyone's always going on about?"

The group fell silent, turning to face Yuuri.

"You are right," Gwendal murmured.

"Heika, please forgive our childish behaviour," Gunter added apologetically.

"You're forgiven from the first place, so don't worry about it," Yuuri assured, his features softening. "For now, how about we get back to the castle? It's late and we can discuss this tomorrow with a fresh mind."

"If that's what you desire," Conrad said.

"It is," Yuuri confirmed. He then stood up, pulling Wolfram up with him, steadying him with his arms. "Wolf, can you walk?"

Wolfram nodded.

"Wolf, it'll be okay. I promise." _I won't let anything happen to you…_


	3. Chapter 3

When the Phoenix Sings

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Hello! I'm really sorry about the late update! I've been a bit busy with studies and other things. But finally, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Three

Wolfram was truly worn out by the time the group returned to the main entrance of Blood Pledge Castle. The only thought pervading his mind was the number of steps left until he could take some rest in privacy. He felt drained just from the effort of keeping his boots from dragging along behind him.

Gwendal and Gunter briskly excused themselves with the intentions of having a discussion between themselves. This left Wolfram, Yuuri, Conrad and Murata to proceed through the hallway.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow at the others; _he _knew that he was headed straight for the king's bedchambers, the others appeared not to have any decided destination. In other words, they were simply following him. Wolfram sighed at this realization.

The blonde prince halted as they arrived at the Maou's bedchambers. He put a hand on the polished knob, but before he twisted it, he looked over his shoulder at the three men who were clearly set on coming inside as well.

"I want some time in privacy," Wolfram said in a low tone.

"Wolfram, I don't think that's such a good idea," Yuuri protested.

Wolfram shook his head tiredly. "I assume you are all hungry. I'm sure the maids are waiting with long necks at the dining room—you don't want to disappoint them."

"Then let's go together Wolf," Yuuri tried, his eyes pleading.

Again, Wolfram declined. "Yuuri please, I'm exhausted. I just want to take a quick rest and then I promise I'll be fine."

Wolfram's attempt at comforting Yuuri seemed ineffective, judging from the anxious look written all over the king's face. However, even though he wasn't able to put Yuuri at ease, he had succeeded in convincing the king at least.

"Fine," Yuuri said, giving his fiancé a small squeeze on the shoulder. "If you're sure you're gonna be okay."

"I'm fine, wimp," Wolfram murmured. "Now go."

"Okay." After a final look into Wolfram's eyes, Yuuri turned on his heel in the direction of the dining hall. "Murata, Conrad let's go."

Conrad and Murata both stole a quick glance at the blonde prince in concern before turning to catch up with Yuuri.

Wolfram sighed, letting himself into the room. Thinking he was finally alone, Wolfram allowed his body to give into the fatigue. He slumped into a chair by the fireplace, startling a maid who jumped up from where she had been adding wood to the flames.

"Kakka!" It was Doria, her eyes wide. "Kakka, are you not feeling well?"

"Oh Doria, you were here."

"Yes, I have just finished reordering the bedchamber from after the earthquake," Doria explained.

"I see, thank you."

"Is there anything you would like? May I call Gizela for you?" Doria enquired, alerted from the way Wolfram held a hand to his forehead.

"There is no need for that," Wolfram said. "However, I would like some wine Doria."

Doria bowed, leaving the room swiftly and returning almost immediately with the requested beverage. She placed the bottle and a wine glass down on a round table and was about to cork the bottle when Wolfram stopped her with a languid wave of his hand.

"Thank you Doria, I'll do the rest."

"Oh, okay. Please let me know if there is anything else I can be of service to you. Excuse me."

The door closed softly as Doria left the room. Wolfram released a sigh of relief, _finally_ left alone for sure this time. He corked the bottle and poured a glass out for himself.

The pounding in his head was begging for something to alleviate the tension in his body. Wolfram took a sip in order to quench this thirst. Without even allowing for enough time to taste the liquid on his tongue, Wolfram gulped the mouthful down. He cursed in disappointment—the alcohol wasn't having the desired affect on him at all. The vintage wine was bland and it suddenly lost its appeal. Wolfram found he was no longer in the mood for drinking. The lack of flavor suggested to him that it was possible he had never been in the mood to begin with.

Wolfram held the stem of the glass between his thumb and forefinger, staring into the deep red swirling within. The colour of the wine almost resembled that of the esoteric stone poison. The more he looked at it, the more it reminded him of the horrors he had experienced. Wolfram put the glass back on the table and turned away from it, feeling both disgusted and disturbed.

"First the Stone Snakes, then Yuuri's sudden second proposal and now what's happening to my Maryoku…?" Wolfram mumbled, staring into the fireplace. Wolfram felt completely hopeless with so much buzzing around in his head and none of it making any sense.

Wolfram was still flabbergasted that he had lost control of his Maryoku. It scared him to no end. What shame and dishonor would he bring if this continued? Also, without his Maryoku, would he be able to fully protect Yuuri?

"Wolfram."

Startled by a voice from just behind him, Wolfram jumped out of his chair. He quickly relaxed, seeing his fiancé smiling at him.

"You didn't hear me coming?" Yuuri laughed.

"No, I didn't. I was thinking…"

Yuuri leant forward to give Wolfram a kiss. "Are you feeling better?"

Wolfram nodded.

"Good," Yuuri said although he knew Wolfram wasn't being honest. Then Yuuri gestured toward the round table. "Look what I brought you."

Wolfram gave Yuuri a confused look before turning to the table. Wolfram couldn't help from smiling when he saw what was there.

"Your favourite, right?" Yuuri said with a grin.

"Yeah."

In a glass bowl, were several of Wolfram's favourite type of food, moonfruits. The winter fruits were lime-green in colour and shaped like crescent moons—hence the name—the aroma they released was sweet and enticing. They must be one of the first to ripen this year, Wolfram thought.

Yuuri dumped himself in a chair and pulled Wolfram down to sit next to him. "Come on let's eat."

Spearing a piece of fruit with a spork, Wolfram sunk his teeth into the moist flesh, a sour sweetness spreading through his mouth. His face melted into a contented smile as he indulged in the juicy fruit.

"Feeling better?" Yuuri asked gently, wrapping an arm over Wolfram's shoulders.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram turned to meet his fiancé's loving gaze. Feeling his cheeks flush Wolfram said, "I am feeling better."

"Cool," Yuuri said, pulling Wolfram closer to his chest. "You've got too much to deal with."

"Is that my fault?" Wolfram asked listlessly, his voice muffled against Yuuri's jacket.

"Wolf, you know none of it is," Yuuri answered.

"Yuuri, how did you know about my favourite food?" Wolfram said abruptly. "I've never told you before have I?"

"Nope. Well let's see, it's actually kind of obvious," Yuuri said slowly. "For starters, how could I forget the look you get on your face every year when you eat that fruit? I think it might give it away, just a bit."

"Really?" Wolfram said disbelievingly. He'd never consciously meant to 'display' his love for the fruit so conspicuously.

"Yes really," Yuuri stated. "It's not just me whose noticed, in case you didn't know."

"Who else then?"

"Wolf, have you ever wandered why you always find a plate overflowing with moonfruits at your desk at this time of year?"

Wolfram shook his head. "Don't the maids do the same for everyone?"

"No," Yuuri replied. "They might leave say two or three for all of us. The rest of them in your bowl are gifts from various 'admirers'. Last year I caught Alex sneaking into your office with an armful of moonfruits."

"Oh…" Wolfram blushed again, embarrassed by his lack of observation.

"There's lots of people here who really care about you," Yuuri said. "I'm sure things will settle down. Maybe you lost control of your Maryoku today just because your body still needs time to recover. Surely it'll come back to you."

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Wolfram replied but he knew that this was no simple slip-up—something was definitely changing within him.

"Try not to think about it for now, okay?" Yuuri said, leaning down to kiss Wolfram.

Wolfram closed his eyes as he returned the kiss. He felt Yuuri's hands on his shoulders, guiding him to his feet. Yuuri's kiss was growing more aggressive as they stumbled toward the bed.

The back of Wolfram's knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back as Yuuri pushed him down onto the bedclothes.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram gasped, breaking the kiss momentarily to catch his breath.

"I'm never gonna let you go," Yuuri said breathlessly before capturing Wolfram's lips again in another passionate kiss.

"Nnn…Yuuri…"

OoOoOo

Once he was certain that Yuuri was completely asleep, Wolfram slipped out of the bed. He silently changed into his uniform and quickly left the room. Wolfram walked through the dark, empty hallways; shoulders pulled back and jaw set. He was headed straight for the stables.

As Wolfram approached the stables, his steed poked her head out of one of the stalls as though she had been waiting for his arrival all along. The fiery mare whinnied, happy to see Wolfram as he reached out to pet her neck affectionately.

"Don't tell anyone that we're going for a little ride okay?" Wolfram murmured as he mounted his horse.

With a small nudge of his leg, they were off. It had been months since he last sat upon his horse's back, feeling the wind against his face. Although he himself considered it ludicrous, Wolfram was technically still prohibited from riding, due to Gizela's strict word.

They continued their journey at a steady pace for some time, enjoying each other's company after such a long time. Eventually Wolfram pulled his reins to halt. He swung himself down to the ground and gave his horse a rub on her flank before tethering her to a sturdy tree.

Wolfram took a breath, taking in his surroundings. Frankly, there was nothing, apart from a few trees, which was the reason for why he chose to come here. It was a familiar place he had once spent many hours of arduous Maryoku practice, day in and day out, in his youth. Here, he was able to develop and improv his fire Majyutsu without having to worry about hurting anyone or damaging anything by accident. Now, Wolfram wanted to check what was going on with his Maryoku. If there was anywhere ideal for that, this was exactly the place.

Wolfram took a wistful glance at the starlit sky before closing his eyes, inhaling deeply. He began calling on his fire. However, even before he could reach out to his Maryoku, Wolfram felt it crashing toward him. It writhed and struggled inside of him, as though something was trying desperately to break free. Wolfram poured every ounce of energy he had to restrain the Maryoku that was threatening to burst out of control. The result of his efforts was an earsplitting explosion, erupting from his very hands.

"Why is this happening?" Wolfram cried out as he watched the smoke from the Majyutsu rise into the sky. "_Why_?"

Wolfram bit his lip, getting his composure back for another attempt. He braced himself as he performed another spell.

Again, he was unable to contain the strong force as it overpowered him. Wolfram's Maryoku seemed to possess a mind of its' own. Wolfram yelled out in frustration but he gritted his teeth and focused his mind again. No way was he going to just back down and give up yet.

The blonde prince tried and tried again, ceaselessly throwing himself against the unknown force—alas to no avail.

Before he knew it, dawn had broken and Wolfram was covered in dust and drenched in sweat. He clenched his fists in determination but he swayed and fell to his knees. He dropped his hands down to the dirt, hopeless and ashamed. From behind he heard his white-coated companion neigh anxiously.

"Shit…"

OoOoOo

Gwendal sat at his desk and took a sip of his coffee before setting the cup back onto its' saucer. He cast his eyes down at the large map spread out in front of him that he had been scrutinizing. Two particular words jumped out at him; Big Cimaron and Small Cimaron. Lately, he wasn't hearing any good news in regard to these two nations. The leaders of both countries, King Ranjeel and King Saralegui, weren't gaining much popularity amongst their citizens and rumours say its only a matter of time before the monarchs will be overthrown. Such political instability could potentially put Shin Makoku at risk. This was because Big Cimaron have always been in conflict with Shin Makoku and Small Cimaron had just recently joined alliances with Shin Makoku, meaning there would be no avoiding involvement in one way or another with these two nations and their current issues. Gwendal was unimpressed, unimpressed indeed.

Suddenly, Gwendal's thoughts were interrupted as a pigeon flew through the open window to land on the desk in front of him. Instantaneously, Gwendal's frown flipped upside down into a broad smile as he gazed into the tiny pigeon's beady eyes that winkled up at him.

"Aren't you a sweetie?" the large man cooed, stroking the bird's feathers with his finger. Then he spotted a scroll attached to the pigeon's leg. "You've brought me a letter? Good sweetie."

Gwendal untied the scroll from the bird's leg then let the pigeon flutter back out of the window. After watching it leave, Gwendal unraveled the scroll to read the letter. It was from Yozak. The letter wasn't very long but the content managed to add at least ten more wrinkles to Gwendal's forehead.

"No, this is impossible," Gwendal breathed in disbelief.

Gwendal had just started to reread the letter when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Gwendal said.

"Hi Gwendal," Yuuri said as he entered the room, followed by Conrad.

"Gwen, is something wrong?" Conrad asked, immediately recognizing the evident strain on Gwendal's face.

"I just received this from Grie," Gwendal said, passing the letter to Conrad.

Conrad quickly read over the letter. Then he turned back to Gwendal and said in a grave tone, "This can't possibly be true."

"I agree," Gwendal replied. "However, if it _is _true, we face serious problems."

"What?" Yuuri asked. "What's that letter say?"

"Where is he?" Gwendal continued, ignoring Yuuri.

"We just heard that he left the castle. I sent a few of his troops to look for him."

"What? That fool! What makes him think he can just prance out of the castle as he pleases?"

"Who? What? _Stop ignoring me!_" Yuuri yelled in exasperation.

"My apologies Heika," Conrad said, facing Yuuri apologetically. Gwendal only grunted.

"What's the problem?" Yuuri asked with a twinge of impatience.

"Heika, Wolfram is in danger."


	4. Chapter 4

When the Phoenix Sings

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Hello! I am so so so sorry for taking forever to update! My (lame) excuse is I was busy but the main problem was writers block…Thanks _heaps_ for the reviews and for reading!

Chapter Four

After a moment of allowing Conrad's words to sink in, Yuuri blinked, the colour draining from his face. Immediately, Yuuri's thoughts shot back to the last time something had happened to Wolfram; it hadn't ended well. Feeling his hands begin to shake slightly, Yuuri drew in a slow breath to calm himself. Clenching his fists to his sides, Yuuri sat down at the large desk and motioned for Conrad to do the same.

"Conrad, can you pass me that letter?" Yuuri said, surprising even himself with the steadiness of how he spoke.

"Certainly," Conrad replied, passing the piece of paper to Yuuri's extended hand. Gwendal was piercing him with a questioning look that Conrad pretended not to notice.

"This is from Yozak," Yuuri stated, instantly recognizing the signature. He then took a moment to decipher the hastily scrawled message. "Big Cimaron and Small Cimaron are…strongly against my marriage to Wolfram?" Yuuri spoke slowly without lifting his eyes from the letter.

"Yes, from what we can gather from this letter," Conrad confirmed, observing the clear anxiety appearing on Yuuri's face.

"Somehow, somebody has spread Wolfram's newly acquired 'powers' across the Human lands," Gwendal elaborated.

"They also want Wolfram _banished?_" Yuuri breathed, placing the letter flat on the desk. "What?"

"They are _afraid_," Gwendal stated, his eyes flashing with disapproval.

"Afraid how?" asked Yuuri, glancing between the two brothers.

"We Demons have faced a myriad of wars against Humans," Gwendal began. "Are you aware of what was the cause that acted as the trigger to the majority of these conflicts?"

Yuuri shook his head.

"Fear," Gwendal said. "Fear of our Maryoku and our greater lifespans."

"Just that?" Yuuri gaped.

"Power means much more than imaginable," Conrad confessed. "The world is aware of how immense your Maryoku is. Your powers exceed even that of the legendary Shinou Heika. And now Wolfram may also have come to possess such great powers. Few will try to challenge the Maou but there is nothing stopping them from preventing two great powers to unite in a strong bond such as marriage. Both Big and Small Cimaron feel threatened by the Great Demon Kingdom. They will do whatever they can to take down Wolfram."

"No," Yuuri bit out, digging his nails into his palms. "How do they even know about Wolfram's er, whatever it is? 'Powers'. We only saw a glimpse of something strange with his Maryoku just _yesterday._ We don't even know what it is! Who's spreading all this crap? And how did they find out anyway?"

"That's what we can't comprehend," Conrad admitted. "The only people present at the incident last night we know would never leak such information to either Big nor Small Cimaron."

"And Grie would have written this message prior to when the incident actually occurred," Gwendal pointed out. "Whoever is responsible for spreading the news did so before even we were aware of the changes to Wolfram's Maryoku."

"I don't get it," Yuuri said in exasperation, throwing his hands helplessly down on the wooden desk.

In the next moment, there was a knock at the door. The door then flung open as Gunter entered the office and made his way to the desk with a sweep of his white cape and long hair. In contrast to his usual eccentric attributes, Gunter was strictly serious with the professional aura he occasionally emitted.

"Good morning," Gunter greeted briefly before laying a roll of parchment on the desk. "This has just arrived from Small Cimaron, the sender is King Saralegui."

"From Sara?" asked Yuuri. "Lots of letters today…"

Gwendal narrowed his eyes and picked up the parchment to read its' contents. "King Saralegui requests for the Maou to visit Small Cimaron to discuss matters between The Great Demon Kingdom and Small Cimaron," Gwendal announced.

"In such a time? With the uprising disapproval of the royal marriage?" Conrad questioned bluntly. "Surely King Saralegui is aware of the risks and dangers Heika would be exposed to."

"Nonsense, pure nonsense!" Gwendal growled. "What is this king thinking?"

"Maybe that's what he wants to discuss," Yuuri offered. "Maybe Sara wants to work it out—"

OoOoOo

Voices yelling, galloping hooves, neighing…

"Kakka!"

The sound of hooves stopped replaced by boots against dirt. More shouting, this time right in his ear.

"_Kakka!_"

"I can hear you," Wolfram mumbled.

He grudgingly opened his eyes, finding himself being peered at intensely by a very worried looking Alex and Elsa. Wolfram sighed, straightening himself from his slumped position against a tree-trunk.

"Kakka, are you alright?" Alex asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, calm down," Wolfram assured, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I must have fallen asleep…without my knowledge."

"Kakka, we would have been more than happy to accompany you if you were to travel at night," Elsa said gently. "Yuuri Heika and Conraat Kakka were alarmed to find you gone in the morning."

"Oh," Wolfram sighed, getting to his feet. He swayed and Alex quickly steadied him.

"Kakka, you—"

"I'm fine," Wolfram cut in, emphasizing the last word for he knew he must look a mess. "Thank you for coming to look for me. I guess we should return to the castle."

"It probably isn't ideal for you to ride in such a state," Alex said, an arm still steadying Wolfram's expended body.

"Don't be ridiculous," Wolfram reprimanded, taking a step toward his horse. "It was my carelessness that caused such confusion at the castle. We should return immediately."

Wolfram gave his two soldiers a look that said 'they had no say in this' before he swiftly mounted his horse. He was exhausted and aching from head to toe but he would not dare show his fatigue to Alex and Elsa.

The three rode silently at a relatively slow pace back to the castle. Once they arrived, Elsa tried to convince Wolfram to see Gizela although she was more than aware of the expected refusal from their proud Captain. Instead, the two soldiers followed Wolfram on his endeavours to find Yuuri to whom he wanted to apologize.

Wolfram was making his way to the king's bedchambers, where he thought he might find Yuuri, when he heard a voice coming from within Gwendal's office.

"…maybe Sara wants to work it out—"

Wolfram frowned, stopping to stare at the closed door. Then he turned to his soldiers and gave them a small smile.

"Thanks, the both of you again, I will be fine from here."

OoOoOo

"Saralegui wants to work out what?" a voice called out from the doorway.

Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter who had been bent over the letter from Small Cimaron all whipped their heads toward the door to find a blonde prince taking measured steps toward them. His hair was tousled, his uniform speckled with dirt and his movements somewhat awkward and unsteady.

"Wolf! Where were you?" Yuuri blurted, jumping to his feet and taking two strides to his fiancé's side.

"Sorry Yuuri, I didn't mean to get you concerned," Wolfram replied, resting his cheek briefly against Yuuri's shoulder as Yuuri hugged him. "I just needed to check something."

"'Check' the changes to your Maryoku perhaps?" Gwendal inquired in a low voice.

Wolfram cast his eyes toward his oldest brother, pulling away from Yuuri. He then lowered his head apologetically, confirming that what Gwendal had suspected was indeed true.

"You should not have been so irrational," Gwendal scolded.

"I am aware, brother," Wolfram replied, settling into a seat next to Yuuri. "However it was not something I could simply ignore."

"And? How was it?" Conrad asked.

Wolfram lowered his gaze with a small shake of his head. "It's..." he hesitated, searching for the right words. "It isn't normal—it's…colossal."

The room fell silent, the enormity of the situation laying heavily on everybody's shoulders. The silence dragged on until Wolfram finally gave a short huff.

"Whatever this is, it is my problem to deal with; don't let it bother you," Wolfram said, he then repositioned himself in his chair and crossed his arms. "Anyway, back to my previous question. I believe I heard something about the king of Small Cimaron?"

"Aah yeah," Yuuri said, perking up. "He wants me to go and visit Small Cimaron."

"Oh." A flash of diffidence shadowed Wolfram's eyes but only lingered there a moment. "Well, I will go with you then. After all, we will be married soon. It's only natural for me to accompany you."

Gwendal cleared his throat loudly. "King Saralegui has specified in his letter that it is not required for you to go."

"What?" Wolfram said. He instantly reached for the letter sitting on the desk before anyone could stop him.

_I understand fully if your fiancé, Lord Wolfram von Bielfield, prefers not to accompany you to my country; due to the recent events there is no doubt he may feel some discomfort in meeting with me and this cannot be judged as indecorous or offensive toward me. _

Wolfram glared at the words before flinging the parchment back onto the desk. "How dare he belittle me," Wolfram gritted out.

"I doubt that's what he wanted to do," Yuuri insisted, attempting to assuage Wolfram's anger.

"Opposed to Saralegui's assumptions, I see no logical reason for avoiding meeting with him," Wolfram stated clearly, "I'm going."

"It is your choice," Gwendal heaved after a short-lived staring competition with his little brother.

Conrad and Gunter both wore troubled expressions but said nothing.

"Just remember you don't have to be totally committed, okay Wolf?" Yuuri told Wolfram.

"I know," Wolfram replied with a nod.

For a moment, Yuuri was unsure whether he had made the right choice to allow Wolfram to journey with him to Small Cimaron. After all, he had only just been advised of the negative light in which the people of Big and Small Cimaron saw Wolfram with. But he believed Wolfram always belonged by his side. He didn't want to lose sight of Wolfram even for a single breath.

"Okay, so when do we leave?"


	5. Interlude

When the Phoenix Sings

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Hello! Thank you for the awesome reviews! This is a really short update but I wanted this to stand on its own. I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas everyone!

Interlude

Several days after receiving the invitation from Saralegui, the Maou Yuuri set sail for Small Cimaron. With him was Conrad, Murata and (of course) Wolfram. Gunter had begged to join the voyage, however was forbidden by Gwendal who proposed Mazoku would unsuitable for this journey considering they would be entering Human lands. Somehow, Wolfram was an exception, possibly due to his downright refusal to leave Yuuri in the care of persons other than himself.

So, here was Yuuri, standing out on the deck gazing at the waves splashing against the side of the boat. The sun was setting and the afternoon rays caused the dark water to sparkle. Yuuri inhaled deeply, smelling the salt in the sea breeze. A few days had already passed onboard and they were due to arrive at Small Cimaron by evening of tomorrow.

Yuuri heard some footsteps approaching and turned to find his fiancé slowly walking across the deck toward him.

"Hey Wolf," Yuuri called with a smile. "You alright to get up?"

"Not really," Wolfram said wearily as he walked up next to Yuuri. "But I wanted to get some fresh air. It helps sometimes and it appears the waves aren't so rough right now."

"Don't push yourself," Yuuri said, pulling Wolfram closer so that Wolfram's back was against his chest as they faced the ocean.

Wolfram made a small smile, leaning against his fiancé's shoulder. "From when did you start worrying about me? Before you would just say, 'You get seasick so why bother coming?' or something of the sort."

"I've worried about you since ages ago," Yuuri replied. "Which is exactly why I wanted you to stay at Shin Makoku, so you wouldn't have to endure your seasickness."

"Worry about yourself before worrying about others," Wolfram admonished as he stared into the orange sky spreading before them.

"Right back at you," Yuuri said teasingly, rubbing Wolfram's shoulder. Wolfram simply gave him an indignant look.

The two then stood together in silence for some time, surrounded only by the sound of lapping water. Although being on a boat caused Wolfram a certain amount of 'discomfort', having some time alone with just Yuuri—away from the duties and the chaos of Shin Makoku—was a relief. It wasn't as though Wolfram didn't love his country or have pride in his position and responsibility, but to simply share even just a moment like this, with the person he loved more than anyone, felt glorious.

"Yuuri," Wolfram murmured.

"Yeah?" Yuuri responded. He then waited for Wolfram to continue but Wolfram didn't open his mouth. Instead, Yuuri felt him shuffling slightly in his arms. Curious, Yuuri glanced down at what Wolfram was trying to do but the sun was quickly setting and he couldn't quite make out anything clearly.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked when he felt fingers gently wrap around his left hand. He felt Wolfram's delicate fingertips as they spread out his fingers. Then he felt something cold against his skin before Wolfram released his hand and settled back against Yuuri once more.

"Do you like it?" Wolfram asked in soft voice, and was that a hint of embarrassment Yuuri heard?

Yuuri slowly brought his left hand up in front him. When he saw it, his knees grew weak and he almost lost his balance. The 'it' was a ring. Wolfram had slipped a ring onto his fourth finger—it was perfect.

"Wolfram," Yuuri breathed, tightening his hold on the man in his arms. "Why…? What…? I'm…this is…I don't know what to say…Thanks so much!" Without warning, Yuuri cupped a hand over Wolfram's cheek, tilting the blonde's head up as he leant forward for a long, deep kiss.

"Y-you gave me one so it was just natural of me to give you one in return!" Wolfram blurted in a fluster as soon as their lips parted.

"Yes, yes I know," Yuuri assured with a wide grin, all the while admiring his ring. "You sure caught me by surprise though."

Wolfram nodded, his eyelids closing slightly as he cast his eyes down to the ocean. "I was actually planning to give it to you at the wedding because I heard from Geika that that's what you do on Earth…" he said slowly, "just I got a feeling that I needed you to have this now—I wanted to see your reaction. I wanted to know if you would be pleased…"

"Ah, Murata again," Yuuri uttered under his breath. "Wolf, of course I'm pleased. _Way_ more than just 'pleased'; I'm thrilled, amazed, overwhelmed, exhilarated—"

The corners of Wolfram's mouth curved up as Yuuri's list continued. "Henachoko," Wolfram whispered.

"—hey, don't call me that! You destroyed the moment," Yuuri whined, but the contented expression on his face stayed the same.

Wolfram laughed heartily. In truth, he had had to work up quite some courage to give this gift to Yuuri. He had played out a thousand different hypotheticals in his mind, wanting to choose the perfect scenario, but he had settled for none of them. In the end, over-thinking it was too pretentious for a passionate, spontaneous, proud Mazoku like Wolfram von Bielfield.

"Yuuri…" he suddenly said in a hollow voice.

"Mmm?"

"Yuuri," Wolfram repeated, this time with a hint of urgency which immediately caught Yuuri's attention.

Yuuri instantly peered into his fiancé's face; he looked scared and pale, whereas just a moment ago he had been laughing and smiling. Yuuri took a closer look, wondering if it might just be the evening dimness that was affecting Wolfram's complexion and making him look so shaken.

"I—," Wolfram gulped.

Yuuri could make out tears gathering in the emerald eyes. Now he was seriously worried. Did Wolfram have something else he needed to tell him? Maybe about the recent events? Maybe he found out about the anti-marriage demos going on in the Human lands or…

"Fuck," Wolfram suddenly spat, tearing himself away from Yuuri as he dived toward the edge of the boat.

"Wha—?" Yuuri gaped. He stared at the form of his fiancé, bent over the edge of the boat, emptying his stomach into the ocean. "Wolfram, you're seasick again."

"Thank you for being so kind as to inform me," Wolfram choked. "I think I already know that, _very well!_"


	6. Chapter 5

When the Phoenix Sings

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Hello! I know it's been forever since I last updated, but here's the next chapter. Thank you so much Westkitsune and Pikeebo for your reviews!

Chapter Five

"Let me say how grateful I am for your cowardice and utter lack of honour. Thanks to your failure, it is I who will take your place, and rightly so. You filled your life with childish ventures to foreign lands; falling in love, drugged by the tempting heavenliness of my mother's country. You turned away from your duties and chose to die in shame. Pitiful.

Don't be saddened. I will accomplish what you could not. I will grant the pleas of our Great Ancestors—to restore Cimaron to what it once used to be…no, I will make it even greater than ever."

"King Saralegui!"

The young king turned to find several of the palace guards approaching down the hallway.

"Your Highness, the King of Shin Makoku has arrived," a guard informed.

Sara nodded. "Fine. I will greet Yuuri out front." Sara replied before turning away from the guards to face the statue of his father once again. "I always knew you were a distant existence. I cannot comprehend why I once idolized you. I realize now, we are too different. You are weak, Father, and I am not."

OoOoOo

There was the clomp of horse's hooves and the rattle of the carriage wheels over the cobblestone path. Through the carriage's window, Yuuri was observing the foreign flora and fauna of this country. The scenery of Small Cimaron was nothing like that of his own kingdom and this unfamiliarity greatly intrigued the curious natured king.

"Hey look, there's Sara's castle," Yuuri said with enthusiasm, spotting the pointed turrets of Small Cimaron Palace rising above the mountains.

In response, his fiancé lifted his head groggily, disturbed from his sleep. "…Yuuri?"

Yuuri turned his head away from the window to face Wolfram. Wolfram had not spoken one word for the entire journey so far since boarding the carriage. He had dragged himself off the ship once it arrived at Small Cimaron's shores, staggered into the carriage and, claiming he was still feeling lethargic from his seasickness, had promptly fallen asleep.

"You're awake," Yuuri stated softly, watching Wolfram slump back into the seat, running his fingers through his bangs.

Wolfram snapped his eyes open as his eyelids continued drooping down. His face was pale and ashen, possibly even more pallid then when he had been on the boat. Wolfram hugged his arms to his chest, shivering slightly.

Yuuri's eyes shaded over with concern. He had travelled with Wolfram countless times and his seasickness had never been so severe. He reached out his hands, trapping both of Wolfram's hands between his palms. Wolfram blinked, surprised by the sudden contact, but quickly melted into the comfort of Yuuri's warmth. Wolfram's heavy eyes fell shut and he was lost in his dreams again.

OoOoOo

Wolfram woke to the sound of the driver announcing their arrival at Small Cimaron Palace. He felt the carriage slowing down. Even as the carriage came to a complete halt, Wolfram remained in his position, curled forward in his seat, unable to find the strength to even lift his head or move a finger.

"Wolf, we're here," Yuuri murmured. "Do you think you can get up?"

Wolfram made a small groan but did not move. Yuuri glanced out of the window; he saw Saralegui and Berius with several Small Cimaronian guards approaching the carriage to greet them. Conrad, who had been in a separate carriage with Murata, came around to the back of Yuuri's carriage and released the latch on the door, offering Yuuri his signature smile.

"Heika, we have arrived," Conrad informed. "How was your journey? I hope you aren't too exhausted from all the travelling."

Yuuri shook his head. "I'm fine, I love the sea and the scenery here's so different to Shin Makoku you can never get bored. But…" Yuuri trailed off, casting his eyes down at the mop of blonde hair at his lap. "Conrad, I'm kind of worried about Wolf…"

Conrad hesitated, noticing his younger brother for the first time since opening the door and that he had not moved or spoken. Frowning, Conrad leant further into the carriage. "Wolfram, get up," Conrad said in a 'chop-chop' kind of way. When there was no response Conrad sighed in disappointment with his brother's attitude. "Wolfram," Conrad repeated, this time more sternly.

"Yuuri!" a voice suddenly called out. Yuuri looked up to find Saralegui was already standing right beside their carriage.

"Sara, hi!" Yuuri called back, waving.

Sara beamed but his delighted expression faltered almost instantly when he noticed that Yuuri's face was ridden with concern. "Is everything okay?" Sara inquired cautiously.

"Uh—yeah everything's fine!" Yuuri assured with a nervous chuckle as he lowered his voice in an urgent whisper, "Conrad, what should we do? Wolfram's not waking up!"

Defeated, Conrad reached over, taking hold of Wolfram's shoulder to rouse him awake. He forced Wolfram's head up and was about to shake him when he gasped at what he saw. "Wolfram!" Conrad breathed, suddenly jumping up into the carriage.

Yuuri jerked back in surprise at Conrad's sudden actions. "Conrad, what…?" Yuuri leant back to see what Conrad was doing.

Conrad was pulling Wolfram out of Yuuri's arms and into his own. Usually, Wolfram would never allow himself to be handled in such a way by his brother (or anyone), but instead of protesting he flopped against Conrad like a ragdoll. Yuuri could see Wolfram's cheeks were flushed yet his teeth were chattering.

"This isn't good," Conrad said to himself as he placed a hand to Wolfram's forehead, confirming that his brother had broken out with a harsh fever.

"…It looks like Lord von Bielfield is unwell," Saralegui stated slowly, taking a step closer to the carriage. "He should be seen by a healer immediately."

Yuuri glanced up frantically. "Sara, I'm so sorry about this but please can Wolfram—"

"Of course Yuuri," Sara said with deference. "I will organize for a healer to see Lord von Bielfield right away."

Within moments, Wolfram was hauled out of the carriage and rushed away by several of Saralegui's guards to the palace's infirmary, ahead of the others who quickly hurried after them. By the time Yuuri and the others arrived at the infirmary, Wolfram had been lain down on a bed with a healer rubbing a herbal essence into the side of his neck.

"Is he okay?" Yuuri asked tentatively, drawing toward the bedside.

The healer gave him a small smile as he said, "Yes he will be fine. With plenty of rest, this fever that troubles his Lordship will subside."

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. He placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder, looking deeply into his fiancé's pale face. Wolfram's lips were slightly parted as he took shallow breaths, his lashes brushing against his high-set cheekbones.

Conrad and Murata stepped up beside Yuuri, their eyes falling on the ailed youth. After a brief moment of observation, the three turned around to face Saralegui and Berius who stood patiently near the entrance.

"Please accept our apology for causing such distraction and also to keep you waiting," Conrad began with a crisp bow. "Also we are forever grateful for the hospitality and generosity you have shown us."

Saralegui waved Conrad's words off with a friendly smile. "Let me assure you it's my pleasure." Sara allowed for a moment before continueing. "Well, why don't we begin our discussion while Lord von Bielfield recovers?"

Yuuri nodded but he didn't like the idea of leaving Wolfram alone.

"Shibuya, I can stay here while you and Weller-kyo go with King Saralegui," Murata offered in a low voice, glancing at his friend through his glasses.

"Geika," Conrad said, also keeping his voice low. "Although Wolfram is highly capable, it isn't ideal for you to be left alone with him in his current condition." To keep things honest, Conrad added, "It is too dangerous."

As much as Yuuri didn't like the situation, he had to agree. His previous visits to Small Cimaron had not exactly been an easy ride and although he hoped this time would not be the same again, he couldn't be sure of it either. The last thing he wanted was both his fiancé and best friend both in danger.

"Could we keep the initial discussion brief?" Yuuri asked.

To his surprise, Sara showed no signs of offence to the request, simply nodding his head saying, "Of course, whatever suits you Yuuri."

"Thanks," Yuuri said, feeling slightly better. He caught a final glimpse of Wolfram before he stepped away from the bed to exit the room.

"Just this way," Sara said, leading the way through the door.

As Yuuri made his way through the door, he turned stopped and looked over his shoulder at Wolfram in the bed. He thought he saw Wolfram locking eyes with him, moving his lips. Yuuri could've sworn that Wolfram had said 'stay out of trouble henachoko'.


	7. Chapter 6

When the Phoenix Sings

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: It really makes me happy to know people are reading! And thank you for those still following this story and I hope I don't let you down. **Chazzyheartslexi** thank you for the review, you're amazing!

Enjoy~

Chapter Six

Yuuri smiled weakly as a maid refilled his teacup. His gratitude for the ethnic tea he was being served had dwindled at about the sixth serving of the drink—which was in fact many cups ago now. The muscles in his cheeks were feeling sore from the strain of maintaining a polite smile, one a king should wear, which he realized now that he would never feel comfortable with. He knew he was reaching his limits with the small talk that had been going on for far too long. Yuuri had started giving one-worded answers and returning halfhearted questions, holding up his half of the conversation very poorly by this point. Although he _did _want to know how Sara was going and hear the many stories he had to tell, Yuuri was more eager to discuss matters between Shin Makoku and Small Cimaron.

And where had Murata gone? Yuuri was thinking, feeling an envy bubbling for the Great Sage who had excused himself, no, _escaped_ somewhere a while back.

"Heika," a small voice murmured. "King Saralegui is asking for your opinion."

"What?" Yuuri blinked, glancing briefly toward the brunette beside him. Conrad had a sympathetic yet amused look in his eyes. Straightening up, Yuuri cleared his throat and faced the young King sitting opposite him. "Aah sorry, what was that Sara?"

Saralegui offered a small chuckle. "No, it is me who should apologize. I must be boring you with all my old anecdotes."

Yuuri shook his head in earnest. "Sara, it's not that, not at all! Just eh, how do I put this? I thought maybe we should talk about our alliance a little bit now? I don't mean to rush you or anything. It's just my personality I guess." Yuuri leant forward in his seat, continuing with his stream of words. "I've never had a knack for patience you see…"

"Really?" Saralegui licked his lips, carefully folding his arms. "Well, what a coincidence, I'm not a very _patient_ kind of person either," he said slowly.

"You aren't?" Yuuri asked, mildly shocked. "But you're always so calm and in control."

"Well yes," Sara replied. Then, he deliberately looked Yuuri straight in the eyes, making the other feel uncomfortable under the strong stare. "Many are not aware of this, but I have certain things that I want and cannot wait to have. But Yuuri, as you stated, I am always in control and I do prefer to do so in a composed manner."

Yuuri hesitated, suddenly aware of the transition in mood. "Sara, what are you—"

"Yuuri," Saralegui went on, seemingly unfazed by the intense look Conraat Weller was piercing him with. "Since we both happen to be such inpatient people, why don't we hurry things along then?"

"S-sure," Yuuri said, trying hard to figure out why things were taking such a sharp turn all of a sudden.

"Glad to hear so," Saralegui said, now with a thin smile. "Then, if you wouldn't mind, I have a question for you. Or," the pale-skinned king paused, "to put it precisely, an ultimatum."

No one spoke. Yuuri held his breath, frantic to keep his rationality—the little he had of it—at hand. Conrad silently awaited for whatever the King of Small Cimaron had prepared. One thing was for sure, it wasn't going to be pleasant news.

"Maou," Saralegui said, pronouncing the syllables clearly. Sara had never addressed Yuuri as 'Maou' before. "I ask of you to give up your Kingdom and hand it to me."

"What?" Yuuri breathed, a flash of anger washing over him. "What kind of a request is that? And that's not even an ultimatum! It sounds more like a _demand._"

"I haven't finished," Sara hissed. "Refuse my bidding, I cannot guarantee the safety or well being of your dear whore."

Yuuri threw himself out of his seat in rage, his fisted hands shaking with at his 'friend's' choice of words.

"Oh sorry, I meant to say _fiancé,_" the Cimaronian King corrected himself nonchalantly, almost condescendingly.

"King Saralegui," Conrad interrupted steadily but in no way was he kind. "What are you speaking of? The advancements you are imposing do not align with the agreements of our treaty. I believe you are aware that such violations will be met with appropriated consequences. Also, _what have you done with my brother_."

As always Conrad impressed Yuuri with his professionalism whereas Yuuri's emotions had immediately taken charge of his actions. However, what shocked him the most was the malice burning in the older man's usually peaceful eyes.

"Please, do not take me for a foolish king with no brains," Saralegui laughed in his cynical way. "I assure you I am aware of _everything._ Why, I am more concerned that you are the one who lacks the details."

Yuuri drew a deep breath in an attempt to refresh his mind as he detected signs of panic tingling in his chest. "Sara, you're right," Yuuri began in a serious tone. "Please, explain what's going on."

"It is simple," Saralegui stated. "I want the Great Demon Kingdom, after all, that land was originally Cimaron's. Thousands of years ago that is. You demons ripped it away from us."

"You intend to declare war," Conrad said, Saralegui giving a quaint nod. "No offense is intended when I say this, however, Small Cimaron does not have the capacity to overthrow Shin Makoku. There is no chance."

Saralegui let out a small breath through his nose. "I am afraid you do not understand. It is not simply _just _Small Cimaron, but also Big Cimaron that you will be faced against."

"Big Cimaron?" Yuuri gasped with a hint of despair.

"Big Cimaron is aware of the alliance you have with us," Conrad retorted. "I cannot imagine them being so cooperative with Small Cimaron who could easily betray them."

Saralegui thinned his eyes, sneering. "Not if I can prove my loyalty."

Now it was Conrad's turn to pale in fear. "And how so?"

"Wolfram von Bielfield."

For a moment, Yuuri felt his mind go completely blank and his heart turn to cold stone.

"My loyalty to Big Cimaron will be established by handing over the Maou's fiancé," explained Saralegui.

"Y-you can't…" Yuuri whispered.

"Oh," Sara returned, running a hand through his long locks. "I believe it's already been done."

"Release Wolfram _now,_" Yuuri growled.

"Then you will give up your kingdom?"

Yuuri bit his lip. The words were threatening to spill out of his mouth; 'yes, yes I will give up Shin Makoku, anything for Wolfram's safety'. He squeezed his eyes tightly. "I can't," he bit out. Then, he repeated the same words in an anguished sob. "I can't!"

"Although I assumed you would say that, I am also disappointed to hear it," Saralegui said. "However, I'm grateful you are willing to let us keep Sir Bielfield for ourselves."

"Stop talking as though Wolfram's some kind of object to be possessed and handled!" Yuuri yelled.

"But he is, isn't he?" was all Saralegui said, feigning confusion. "He is just a weapon, one I can make great use of. He is a killing doll. He even looks like one! He is so beautiful."

"What are you talking about!" Yuuri was still yelling, his entire body shaking from fury, fear, guilt, and a multitude of other emotions.

Hastily, Conrad stood from his chair, pulling Yuuri a step behind his back as one hand flew to the hilt of his sword. "My brother is a proud Mazoku. He will never be manipulated or used."

Saralegui clapped a hand to his mouth as though he had just been reminded of something. "Aah of course, it slipped my mind to inform you."

"What _now_?" Yuuri gritted out, beginning to feel literally sick from Sara's dramatized behaviour.

"Let me tell you another story of mine," Saralegui said slowly. "Well, this one Conraat Weller may or may not also know of."

As Conrad's name was mentioned, Yuuri snapped his eyes toward said man. But Conrad did not take his eyes off Sara for even a fraction of a second.

"Thousands of years ago, before Small Cimaron had gained independence, Cimaron and the Great Demon Kingdom were waging war," Saralegui began. "I am sure you are aware of this war. I hear the demons were incredibly strong and talented. However my great ancestor, Siralorus the King of Cimaron at the time, succeeded in capturing one of the leading members of the Demon army. His name, or rather _her _name was Rufus von Bielfield."

Conrad shifted awkwardly. He had heard much about Rufus von Bielfield, a fiery Mazoku who disguised herself as a male in order to pass down the Bielfield name to her descendants. Her unrequited love for Shinou was also a legend told to this day.

"King Siralorus was a gifted Horyoku wielder, one of the greatest that has ever lived. He formulated a potion which allowed him to control a Demon's majyutsu and also multiply the power of the maryoku to 10 times it's original strength." Saralegui paused for a breath, letting out a pained sigh. "The potion was a great success, enabling Rufus von Bielfield's maryoku to increase in strength, The result was said to be close to a miracle; a grand bird of flames circled the skies, turning things to ashes just with a single glance of its' ruby eyes. King Siralorus unfortunately lost control due to the enormity of the maryoku. The best King Siralorus could do was to seal the firebird under a hojyutsu spell. From what I hear, Rufus von Bielfield was sealed also, but her soul was transferred to a child born shortly after the incident…"

"And it is said that the child carried on the name of the Bielfield household thereafter," Conrad finished.

Saralegui smiled. "Apparently so. Though this story is not spoken of, each King of Cimaron has passed on the potion to his successor. I am no exception. It has been told that the use of the potion will bring devastation upon mankind. Thus, the potion had stayed untouched for thousands of years.

In truth, I had been skeptical of such fairytales. But it appears it is not just a fairytale after all. I witnessed the changes myself when I administered the potion into Sir Bielfield's veins. The increased reactions to esoteric stones and horyoku is a certain symptom. And also some of my eyes in the Great Demon Kingdom informed me of Sir Bielfield's loss of control over his own maryoku. I have revived the firebird from its' sleep."

Yuuri listened as the other king continued to speak. He had no clue what to say or even what to do. Nothing sounded very believable at all but simultaneously he was feeling reality reign hard upon him. It had all been laid neatly out in front of him by Saralegui.

"What do we—"

"Shh." Conrad hushed the horrified youth.

"Bu— " Just as Yuuri was about to grab hold of Conrad's shoulder, some disturbing sounds were heard from the hallway. Clash of metal, yells, groans and thumping.

Then all of a sudden, the door of the room burst open.

"Shibuya!" a voice called desperately.

Yuuri whipped around, catching a glimpse of Murata running toward him and a familiar orange-haired man clobber a guard over the head with a heavy picture frame, supposedly ripped off the wall of the hallway.

The next thing Yuuri knew, he was being hauled across the floor by Conrad. A nearby window was smashed and Yuuri felt himself flying through the air and landing roughly in some shrubbery.

"What the hell?" Yuuri exclaimed, shaking dirt from his face.

"Shibuya, not now," Murata told his friend as he also landed in the bushes next to Yuuri.

"Let's get the both of you outa here," Yozak called, his large hands grasping the two smaller boy's shoulder.

"But Wolfram—" Yuuri protested, trying to pull himself free. An extra hand reached out toward him, stopping his struggles.

"Please Heika, we must move. Please."


	8. Chapter 7

When the Phoenix Sings

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: A huuuuuuge thanks to **pikeebo **and **westkitsune **for the awesome reviews! Finally, here's the next chapter…this story is coming close to the end! I'll really try to update more frequently!

Enjoy~

Chapter Seven

He could make out the vague shapes within the darkness. He was aware of how frighteningly cold it was. He could hear the sound of silence. Contrary to all of this, he felt as though his body did not belong to him, as though he was in no more than a dream. His eyes were fogged over, making it impossible to see clearly however hard he tried. His body could not even shiver from the cold. It was a bizarre experience—as though his mind, no his _soul_, had detached itself from the physical.

So, this was how he was to end his life. His body would rot and decay in the depths of a cell in a foreign land. What an anticlimax, after a life spent devoted to honoring Mazoku, vowing loyalty wholly to the Great Demon Kingdom. After everything, his bones would lie, far from home, upon Human lands—what an irony.

Had he been here for minutes or years? The last thing he could recall was watching Yuuri's back until he vanished beyond the door. When Yuuri had walked out of the room, he had simultaneously walked out of Wolfram's life. '_That isn't right_, Wolfram reconsidered. '_I disappeared out of _his _life.' _

When Wolfram had first sauntered into this state of semi-consciousness, he had felt an utmost longing to be by Yuuri's side. He had never in his life experienced such an extreme want for something. Not even the anguish, from when Yuuri was thought to never return to this world again, couldn't compare to this yearning. He had struggled and fought to regain control over his body, alas to no avail. This was followed by a freefall to the depths of despair. This hopelessness drove him beyond sanity. However, he always managed to find the smallest ember of hope which rekindled his spirit to stay strong again.

He was endlessly thrust to-and-thro between these two extremes. Try as he might, he could never win. He had begged for it all to just end but he could not even win that.

After all of that he had somehow found this state of apathy, allowance and…nothingness.

As he existed, a tiny glint caught his attention. He wandered over to it. A ring. _The _ring. Wolfram felt a trickle of emotion attempt to permeate into him.

'_No,' _he thought, he didn't want to feel anything anymore. But the emotion kept pushing and pushing until it burst throughout him. Light came flooding into view, inundating everything around him in brightness.

"Wolfram von Bielfield," spoke a noble voice.

Wolfram searched for the owner of this voice but he could only see pure light.

"I am Rufus von Bielfield," the strong feminine voice said, answering Wolfram's unspoken question.

_Rufus von Bielfield? Why?_

"Why? Well," Rufus gave an almost shy chuckle. "I have been with you, always. You, my brave warrior, carry my soul within you."

_Your soul?_

"Yes," Rufus murmured. "I am certain that a lot of things must be confusing you right now. Just let me assure you I am here to offer my help."

_Help? _

"Yes."

Every word Rufus spoke settled deep into Wolfram's heart.

"The Phoenix has been awoken, which in turn roused my soul from dormancy."

_Phoenix? Dormancy?_

"None of this may mean anything to you for the time being," Rufus continued. "What you must be aware of is the potential devastation the Phoenix may bring upon, not only our Shin Makoku, but also the world."

As Rufus had presumed, Wolfram could only take in what he was hearing even if he could not process any of it logically.

"Let me assure you there is a way in which we can prevent this," Rufus said. "The King of Small Cimaron has plans to use the Phoenix against Shin Makoku. With my assistance, you are able to contain the Phoenix' power within yourself."

_Within me? _

"That will result in the demise of the Phoenix," Rufus explained. Then she inhaled, saying firmly, "Also it will result in the death of you and myself."

_Death…_

"What I need to know is if you are willing…"

For Shin Makoku…For Yuuri…he would do anything…anything…

_Yes…_

"Wolfram…I am so sorry…"

_Please do not be sorry…With your help we will be able to save our kingdom…save Yuuri…That is more than enough for me to leave this world with peace in my heart…_

Wolfram heard a gentle sigh of relief echo throughout the light. He then realised that it was _he_ who had released that sigh. He suddenly became aware of lifetimes and lifetimes of memories. Memories from the lives of those Rufus' soul had been passed through. Until now, her soul had been in complete solitude, her existence not known by any one individual. But finally, she was able to rise from her long imprisonment. At long last she could free herself forever.

OoOoOo

The carpet thumped beneath him as Yozak's heavy boots carried him down the hallway. He could hear the Great Sage a step behind him, breathing heavily as the smaller youth did his best to keep up. More footsteps reached their ears as a mob of guards rushed around the corner, charging toward them.

"Here they come," Yozak growled, whipping out a dagger and handing it to Murata, realising the other boy had no means to fend for himself.

"No, you use this," Murata panted, shoving the weapon back into Yozak's hands. "I'll be fine."

"No need," Yozak assured, stepping aside and tearing a large picture frame hanging from the wall, holding it in front of him like a shield.

Leaving Yozak to deal with the threatening guards, Murata leapt toward the door of the room in which the meeting between Saralegui and Yuuri was taking place. Just as his hand touched the golden knob, Murata swallowed a shriek as a sword was plunged toward him.

"Duck!" Murata heard Yozak's voice yell. The next moment, Murata found the guard had been knocked out, crashing to the ground in his heavy armoury.

"Yozak!" Murata shouted, steadying himself. He gripped the door knob again and twisted, the door bursting open. Inside, Murata found Conrad standing protectively in front of Yuuri.

"Shibuya!" Murata yelled, sprinting across the room toward his friend. Murata gave the tall brunette a look that said, _get the hell OUT_, the signal understood instantly.

Meanwhile, Yozak was still in the hallway, striking out at the guards who were coming at him from left right and centre. He gritted his teeth as the guards kept coming. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer on his own.

As though in response to his predicament, several figures, four to be exact, suddenly appeared by Yozak's side. They also began throwing down guard after guard. Yozak's eyes grew wide, recognizing these four figures. Alex and Elsa from Wolfram's troops and to his astonishment, Vince and Robert!

"What in Shinou's name—?"

"Sir Yozak!" Alex managed to say as his sword clashed with another.

"P-Please, go to His Majesty!" Elsa finished.

Bewildered, Yozak studied the four Mazoku in combat by his side. They were clearly struggling from the side effects of exposure to such dense Horyoku. "But—"

"Go-go-go," Vince hissed under his breath, driving a blade into flesh.

"We will find Wolfram," Robert said, stealing one last glance at Yozak before dodging a sword, leaping over the attacker's head to strike him from behind. "Trust us."

Yozak bit his lip, he knew he had to go. Giving in, he wasted no time, rushing through the door the Great Sage had burst through moments ago.


	9. Chapter 8

When the Phoenix Sings

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: So, very unlike myself, it's a quickish update! Actually, I'm finding writing is something I can do while things are still quite unsettled where I am in Japan since March 11. Thankfully, my area was not hit badly but I am really, really praying for everyone. Although there's not much I can do right now, I just have hope. Sorry, I know this is unrelated…

Anyway…please enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut as he ran at a speed he'd never thought possible. His feet barely skimmed the ground as Conrad pulled him along by the arm. Low hanging branches and edges of pillars hit his face and body as they tore through the royal palace. He was taking sharp breaths, his lungs burning for oxygen. The adrenaline pumping through him wasn't helping either, making him feel dizzy.

"This way," he heard Yozak mumble as they swerved to the right. To Yuuri's surprise, he felt Conrad slowing down, both of them coming to an unsteady halt.

Yuuri's knees buckled and he sank to the grass, catching his breath. He glanced around him, finding Murata plonked on the ground beside him, also gasping for air. In front of them stood Conrad and Yozak, both wearing stern expressions.

"W-Where is this?" Yuuri spluttered.

"We are just outside the walls of the palace," Conrad replied, bending over to wipe away the leaves and dirt that was caught on Yuuri's jacket.

"They shouldn't find us too easily here," Yozak added wearily. "For now."

"Great." Yuuri slumped over, hugging his knees to his chest. So, they had run this far and now what were they supposed to do?

"Heika, it is no longer safe to be here," Conrad began. "We must leave as quickly as is possible."

Yuuri jerked his head up, directing a fierce glare up at Conrad. "_Leave_? Without Wolfram?"

"Heika…"

Yuuri stood, crossing his arms. "I'm not leaving," he said bluntly.

There was a short silence before Yozak spoke. "The sun'll be setting soon," he commented grimly. "Ideal timing. If we're gonna run for it, we can't afford to miss this chance."

Murata got to his feet, facing Yuuri whose hard expression had not changed. "Shibuya, I know it's hard but—"

"I can't," Yuuri breathed, terror filling his eyes. He couldn't leave Wolfram behind in danger. He had almost lost Wolfram once before and he promised he wouldn't let anything happen to him again. He had promised…

"Heika," Conrad said tersely. When Yuuri cast his gaze challengingly toward the brunette, he gave a start when he was met with the striking glint in Conrad's fervent eyes. "If you say you will not leave, then I am left with no choice but to haul you out of this country if that is what it would take."

Yuuri was stunned speechless. It was possibly the first time Conrad had 'disobeyed' him. He didn't want to think that he could expect everything he wanted to be given to him, but Conrad had always supported him even with his most insane of ideas.

"Shibuya, let's go," Murata murmured with a hint of urgency, offering his friend an encouraging pet on the shoulder.

Yuuri nodded wordlessly, glancing toward Conrad to lead the way.

As Conrad and Yuuri resumed walking, Murata turned his head toward Yozak who had been uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes unfocused as though something was on his mind. "What is it Yozak?" asked Murata in a low voice.

"Hmmm?" Yozak blinked, straightening himself. He turned his gaze in the direction of the palace, pondering whether he should go back to search for the ones he had left behind. _Trust us…_Robert's words rung in his mind along with the memory of the looks of determination in all of their eyes. "They'll be back," Yozak mumbled as he headed after Conrad and Yuuri, grabbing Murata's arm along the way.

OoOoOo

The four crept as inconspicuously as they could through the forest, heading for the outskirts of Small Cimaron. They were making little progress, taking extra caution while the afternoon sun still slanted over the mountains.

Suddenly, amongst the soft breaking of twigs beneath their feet, there was a murmur of voices from beyond a cluster of some nearby bushes. They all froze. Yuuri's heart thumped painfully against his chest as he prayed they had not been discovered. He held his breath as he strained to catch the muffled words.

"…_way…ure…"_

"_re…but…"_

"_just…ne…to…"_

"…_til…wolfram…ka…"_

Yuuri gasped, feeling as though something had hit his head. He had heard it, he could _swear _he heard it. He heard a voice saying Wolfram!

"Heika!" Conrad bit his lip, instantly leaping to grab hold of the young king who had suddenly made a break toward the unknown voices. "Stop!"

Yuuri bashed his way madly through the obstacles standing in his way. He shoved a thick layer of leaves aside and burst out into a large clearing. His eyes immediately caught sight of the unmistakable golden locks of hair. His legs automatically carried him toward the blonde, as though a magnet was drawing him in.

"H-Heika!" a shocked Alex exclaimed.

"You guys," Yuuri breathed, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the four Mazoku in front of him. They were all drenched in sweat, pale faced and he could see several injuries. Standing out over anything was a limp form in blue uniform, slung over Vince's shoulder.

Within seconds, Conrad, Yozak and Murata hurriedly entered the clearing.

"Told you we'd find him," Robert said as his eyes met Yozak's.

"Wolfram…" Conrad's hands shook slightly in disbelief as he approached Vince. Noting the large Mazoku looked just about ready to keel over in exhaustion, Conrad relieved him of his burden, taking his brother into his own arms. The four Mazoku must have broken more than one leg in order to rescue his brother.

"Wolf, wolf," Yuuri was murmuring. He was leaning close to the blonde, gazing into his face. Something was wrong, very wrong with the blonde. His face showed no emotion, his eyes were open but empty. He responded to nothing. "What's happened to you?"

"We found him like that in the cells," Vince muttered, a scared look etched into his masculine face. "He's alive…Alive but it's like he's not _there…_"

"We think it may be due to excessive exposure to esoteric stones or—Nngh!" Elsa staggered mid-sentence, clutching her side.

"Elsa!" Alex quickly took hold of her shoulders to support his comrade. She cringed as she regained her balance.

"Is she hurt?" Yozak asked, spotting a red substance oozing out from between Elsa's white fingers.

Alex nodded. "A stab wound."

"We should get moving," Murata stated. "At least we are all alive and together now."

Despite everything, Yuuri's previous negative outlook had turned 180 degrees with a renewed hope. He began to feel things would be okay. However, against all odds, his optimism vanished, like how a flickering flame of a tiny candle would be blown out with a single breath.

"Well, thank you for bringing Lord von Bielfield all the way here."

With gasps of horror, all eyes snapped toward the source of the voice. There, standing with his usual unfased demeanor, was exactly the person they least wanted to see.

"Now I don't have to go through the trouble myself," Saralegui slurred. "Since we've all gathered here, why don't we have a little chat? Although, it pains me to say it will not be a friendly one."


	10. Chapter 9

When the Phoenix Sings

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Forgive me for the late chapter! Please enjoy!

Chapter Nine

With trained reflex, Yozak and the other Mazoku all resumed a position to form a circle around Yuuri, Murata and Conrad (who still held Wolfram limp over his shoulder). The tips of their drawn swords were directed toward the Prince of Small Cimaron.

"If there's anything to talk about, we're only interested in talking peace," Yozak called. He took a strong step forward. "It seems we have a conflict of interest here."

To this, Saralegui's only offering was a casual smile. "Well, I am quite flexible either way. If you'd prefer not to talk, then I am quite happy for us to skip that part." Then, he snapped his fingers once.

"Sara…What—?" Yuuri hesitated, unsure how to respond to his current situation. Unfortunately, he was left with no time to think as he heard a swoosh of a sword from behind.

Yuuri ducked his head, squeezing his eyes shut, thinking that he was about to be stabbed in the back. Alas, a hard clash of metal against metal reached his ears. Yuuri quickly spun around.

"No way…" What he saw was enough to make him sick to the stomach. Closest to him was Conrad. His back was facing Yuuri, protecting him from an angry blade…Wolfram's blade!

It was apparent that Wolfram was applying a significant amount of force behind his sword as Conrad's broad shoulders were shaking visibly. While Conrad's face was etched with concern, Wolfram's held not an ounce of expression. With a powerful thrust Conrad was able to push his brother back, scraping him on the forearm, drawing blood. Wolfram staggered slightly but straightened and plunged his sword forward again. Unlike his usual passionate, elegant movements, Wolfram moved with an unnatural step. Mechanical…Like a robot…

Yuuri became frantic. Conrad was desperately fending off Wolfram's strikes. The brunette was keeping his attacks to the minimum but with every swing of his own sword an extra slash was added to Wolfram's skin.

The other Mazoku watched this out of the corners of their eyes. They longed to assist Conrad but also could not leave their positions in case they were attacked by Sara or snipers.

"Stop this!" shouted Yuuri, spinning around to confront Sara. "I know you're using your hypnosis on Wolfram! This is ridiculous!"

"Oh?" Sara gave Yuuri a questioning look. "I beg to differ. It is hardly ridiculous. Did I not inform you earlier that Lord von Bielfield is under Cimaron's control now? It is only natural for him to attack you and similarly for you to attack him. Please, I am not stopping you."

"Bullshit!" Fury surged through Yuuri's body. He narrowed his eyes, feeling himself losing hold of his rationality.

"Aah, finally." A jolt of excitement sparked within Saralegui's eyes as he noticed the change taking over Yuuri.

"Bo-chan!" Yozak swore under his breath. He was unable to do a thing but observe the young king transform into a fierce demon.

His transformation completed, the Maou advanced on King Saralegui. Blue rays of capricious energy wirred around the Maou's body.

Saralegui basked in the thrill of the moment. His eyes grew wide with exhilaration at the Maou's close proximity. "Go! Go now and slay down your enemy!" Saralegui breathed in glee. "No longer let that pathetic Bielfield demon stand in your way!"

Hearing these words, the Maou's eyes snapped toward the battle that was still continuing between the brothers. The Maou then began to take slow strides toward the two.

Distracted by Yuuri's transformation, Conrad's focus was broken and his sword flew to the side, spinning in the air and impaling itself into the ground. He darted away to dodge another strike from Wolfram. As though to mimic his brother, Wolfram also lost grip on the hilt of his sword, the long blade slipping out of his hand and bouncing against the grass.

The Maou planted his foot down heavily on the ground. He looked down and found Wolfram bent over on his hands and knees before him. He continued to stare down at Wolfram until finally the blonde head was raised a little to look up into the Maou's eyes. Those eyes stared blankly at first but understanding slowly seeped back into them after a moment.

All of a sudden Wolfram had regained control of his own body again, unleashed from Saralegui's spell. Wolfram took a breath, trying to work things out in his mind. Why was the Maou standing in front of him? The look Wolfram saw in the Maou's dark eyes were that of someone ready to kill. Terror filled Wolfram's soul. He was going to be killed by the Maou…

This was not exactly how things had been planned, Wolfram thought. Would this method of dying fulfill Rufus' wishes? Well, one thing was clear to Wolfram—with the Pheonix awakened, he could no longer stand by Yuuri's side to protect his king. He was now a danger to Yuuri.

_Well…I guess if I had a choice I would choose to die by the hands of the Maou…What an honour…_

Wolfram lifted his gaze to directly meet the Maou's. It was just like that time years ago when he had attempted to prove to his uncle that the one worthy of the Maou's title was Yuuri and Yuuri alone...

Then, Wolfram repeated the same words he had uttered on that day.

"Yuuri…Yoki Ou to nare (Be a good King)…" He then closed his eyes and awaited his fate.

The Maou was still gazing down at the blonde who was knelt before him, sacrificing himself for everyone's sake. This is wrong, the Maou thought. Slowly, the Maou extended a hand down to touch Wolfram's back. Some blood from a wound smeared the Maou's fingers. Closing his eyes he poured energy into Wolfram's tired body.

"I…" Wolfram blinked.

"Death suits not thou. Thou shalt remain by mine side." The Maou was fervent as he spoke those words.

A sad smile found its way onto Wolfram's lips. He shook his head as he rose. "No…" he whispered.

"Why?" the Maou breathed.

"I'm sorry," was all Wolfram could say before he turned to face Saralegui. He would end it, just like Rufus had said. He was ready.

"Goodbye," Wolfram murmured. "Yuuri I love you."

A loud shriek tore through the air from above. Gasps were heard as everyone turned their eyes upward. There in the orange sky was a magnificent creature; it's wings spread out like an eagle, a burning fan of a tail, a proud beak and majestic ruby eyes…

All eyes were transfixed on the Phoenix. The giant firebird hovered in the sky over them.

Wolfram released a long sigh, his eyes tilted up to lock with the bird's gaze. He felt a strange sense of familiarity wash over him, like reuniting with an old friend. He felt such a strong connection with the Phoenix which had made so many appearances in his dreams. Finally, there she was…

Saralegui sneered at the scene before him. It was perfect, simply beautiful. Starting with Yuuri's transformation then Wolfram von Bielfield's summon of the Pheonix. He was the last piece of the puzzle to complete the picture. So taking a step forward, Saralegui raised his hand and demanded the Phoenix to attack.

Nothing happened.

Narrowing his eyes, Saralegui made a second attempt. Still the bird remained unmoving from her position in the sky, gazing down at the blonde Mazoku. Wolfram was looking back, his lips moving slightly as though he were silently conversing with the Phoenix.

"What is the meaning of this?" hissed Saralegui, gritting his teeth. "And where has Berius gone?"

Just as Sara whipped his head around to search for the whereabouts of Berius, he was met with Yozak, Conrad, Vince and Alex on all sides. Catching the Cimaronian King off-guard, the four succeeded in restraining him.

"How dare—" Just as Sara was about to cast a hojyutsu spell on his enemies, he was interrupted with yet another long note released from the Phoenix's lungs.

The Phoenix continued to sing into the evening sky, it's melody that of the one Wolfram heard in his dreams. The final note lingered before silence took over. Then, the Phoenix abruptly pulled its wings upward then dove full speed toward the ground, headed straight for Wolfram who awaited with his eyes closed gently.

"_NO!_" Yuuri's voice broke out as he watched in horror as his fiance's tiny form disappeared within the white tongues of the Phoenix's flames. "_**NO!**_"

The flames rose high above the trees, the flames standing tall. Then, gradually, they ceased to burn. Bits of the flames floating away like shooting stars, carrying with it a piece of hope. A small wish…

All Yuuri could see was a layer of smoke the Phoenix left behind. His eyes stung with tears. It was because of the smoke, Yuuri told himself, definitely not because of the fear of what he would find once the smoke cleared—or rather _who _he would _not _find…

The Maou had taken his leave, returning Yuuri's body to him. "P-pl…ease…" Yuuri stuttered, hardly able to breathe.

"Shibuya…" The familiar voice reached Yuuri's ears.

"Don't. Murata I don't want to listen," Yuuri whispered, shaking his head.

"Shibuya," Murata repeated, stepping up to stand beside his friend. "Just take a look."

"Wha…?" Yuuri croaked out. He squinted past the smoke, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. "…I-Is this real?" he said, unable to trust his own eyes for what he saw could only be real if it were a ghost. Standing in exactly the same spot as when he was engulfed in the Pheonix' flames was with no doubt Wolfram. His golden hair framing his face, his eyes still closed.

"Wolf!" Yuuri cried, tears now dripping onto his cheeks. He was by Wolfram's side in an instant, his arms locking around the blonde's shoulders.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram whispered in a weak voice. "Did I die?"

"No," Yuuri assured. "You're alive Wolf. You're okay."

"…Why?"

"The Phoenix," Murata said from behind. "It is said that the Pheonix lives for about half a millennia. It then burns into ashes and is reborn. Thus making it immortal." Murata paused. "I've heard before that the Pheonix shows itself to it's weilder when the time comes for it to end its cycle, simultaneously starting a new cycle." Murata turned to look into Wolfram's eyes. "I guess the wielder is you, von Bielfield-kyo. Or could it be Rufus?"

"Geika," Wolfram said. "Y-you know?"

"Maybe," Murata responded. Then he turned his gaze behind Wolfram, toward the mountains. "However, there's no time to be chatting just now. I think they've come just at the right time."

Within moments, the sound of horse's holves filled everyone's ears. Coming over the mountains was an army, three separate armies to be exact; lead by Flurin of Caloria, Antonio (and Lyla) of Francia and lastly Berius of Small Cimaron.

"They've all come to support Shin Makoku," Murata explained.

"What is Berius doing?" Saralegui seethed. "Those are Cimaronian soldiers! They would not support you demons."

"Hate to tell you King of Small Cimaron," Yozak said, piercing the young king with a strong glare. "All those soldiers want you out of the throne. They want to demolish the monarch. Not just you but Big Cimaron's as well."

"Please surrender," Conrad continued. "There is no more point in you fighting."

By now the armies had arrived. Soldiers from Carolia, Francia and Cimaron alike surrounded Saralegui.

"We have restrained the King of Big Cimaron," announced Flurin.

"Now it is your turn too," Antonia added.

"Berius!" Saralegui cried out. Berius said nothing as he looked at Sara with sad eyes. At that moment, everything in Sara's world shattered. Everything he had now meant nothing. Nothing at all.

And so, Saralegui was put under arrest.

XxXxX


	11. Chapter 10 final

When the Phoenix Sings

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

Chapter Ten

"Again!"

"Yes Kakka!"

"And remember to focus this time! Your mind is wandering."

"Ha!"

Immediately the clashing of swords resumed, filling the training fields with its irregular rhythm. From a short distance away, Yuuri was observing the session, a soft spring breeze playing with his bangs.

"Here you are," he heard a voice from behind. Looking over his shoulder, Yuuri found Conrad making his way down the hill to join him. "Are you feeling concerned for my brother? Perhaps that is what brings you here so often lately?"

"Well—yeah," Yuuri replied with a shy chuckle turning his eyes back to the training. He followed the movements of his fiancé. He executed everything with strength, grace, fluidity and pride. Yuuri knew it was no more than a simple training session, nonetheless there was something that captivated him. He watched, transfixed.

Conrad released a small laugh. "I don't blame you Heika for wanting to get away from the castle though," he said. "What with Gunter and Mother in hysterics over the wedding. Gwendal's finally resorted to locking himself in his room, I imagine he's knitted at least another twenty or so teddy bears already."

Yuuri laughed. The knitted animals Gwendal produced were close to, well, 'monstrosities' but Yuuri saw in each one a special charm and sweetness. "I guess it's the thought and love that goes into Gwendal's teddies that make them so adorable."

"Indeed," agreed Conrad. "Speaking of love and weddings," he continued, "I must say I never thought you would beat me to it, Heika."

"Oh," Yuuri eyed Conrad with teasing eyes. "Is it so surprising I've found myself a partner?" Then he puffed out his chest dramatically. "Don't fear, my good fiend. I will be taking this step ahead of you, but I promise I will be there for you when you're ready to take this step too."

Yuuri clapped a hand on Conrad's shoulder, maintaining a serious façade. When he locked eyes with Conrad, they both cracked up. "Just kidding. No, I'm surprised myself to be completely honest," Yuuri confessed. "But that doesn't mean I'm not confident. I know I've doubted myself over and over again about marrying Wolf, but I finally know what I really feel."

"I am glad to hear that and very happy for you," Conrad said with sincerity. "It is a little lonely for me though, seeing both my godson and little brother getting married," he added wistfully.

As Conrad finished his sentence, Wolfram came over to them briskly, wiping some sweat off his face with his sleeve.

"Conrad," he said after greeting Yuuri with a smile. "Why such a miserable expression?"

"Why would I be miserable?" Conrad said, crossing his arms.

"Was that not _my _question?" Wolfram replied, tilting his head in slight confusion.

Yuuri grinned, facing Wolfram. "Conrad's got a few worries about love," he explained. Wolfram nodded with a small 'aah'. "Anyway, how was training?"

"Hm, I guess it was alright," Wolfram replied simply.

"You sure you're okay? It's the fourth consecutive day you've been out here on the fields as well as patrolling…"

"You are such a wimp," Wolfram laughed.

"It's not funny!" Yuuri argued.

"Sorry," Wolfram apologised, calming his laughter. Then in a gentler tone he said, "I'm fine, there's no need for you to worry Yuuri."

"Okay," Yuuri said slowly. He knew himself that his worries were unnecessary but he seemed to not be able to help it.

Since that day several weeks back when they had dethroned Saralegui, Wolfram had been restored with fresh energy and life. His wounds were healed and his maryoku came back to him with a renewed strength. His maryoku was so powerful it could almost be compared to the Maou's. What amazed everyone to no end was his newly acquired ability to call upon the Phoenix—it was like a legend turned real. The Phoenix had probably given Wolfram another chance, it was as though he had been reborn. Gizela had even been afraid he would never regain his full strength or be able to control his maryoku ever again.

"—yes, I spoke to him," Wolfram was saying as Yuuri tuned back into the two brother's conversation. "It's been decided Alex will be appointed the position when I am unable to facilitate my troops. Elsa has begun instructing Vince and Robert."

"What's this?" Yuuri said.

"Just finalizing how Wolfram's duties will be distributed while he takes on his responsibilities as your co-ruler of Shin Makoku."

_That's right I'm getting married_, he thought. Wolfram was beside him in his usual uniform just like he always knew him to be. It was hard to believe this will soon change into a shape Yuuri couldn't quite imagine just yet.

_I'm really getting married…_

OoOoOo

"So, Caloria is rebuilding Small Cimaron and Francia is Big Cimaron." An excitement sparked in his amethyst eyes as he spoke.

"Pretty much," the shorter man said. "The majority of Carolian soldiers were still stationed in Small Cimaron—against political agreement that is. So it made sense for Lady Flurin to go in and take charge there. And to be honest, Antonio and Layla have the potential to run a much larger nation than Francia alone so Big Cimaron's perfect for them."

"What does Shin Makoku gain from this then?" Shinou said.

"Just hear me out, I think this will catch your interest," Murata insisted, pushing his glasses up with his knuckle. "Still under negotiation, but it's likely we will create a Unitary State."

Just as Murata had presumed, Shinou's eyes widened slightly with inquisition.

"So Caloria, Francia, Big and Small Cimaron and the Great Demon Kingdom will take part in this Unitary State. We're working on establishing a parliament suitable for all parties' interests as much as possible."

Shinou took a moment in thought of this. "What will become of the Maou?" he finally voiced.

"That's what we need to figure out," Murata said. "A first priority is to avoid any further revolution. One possibility is to create a democratic parliament under a constitutional monarch—or two in this case since both Francia and Shin Makoku have a monarchy."

"Things are definitely taking a turn," Shinou said, leaning back in his chair. "I'll just leave it upto you. It's all too full of 'young talk' for someone as decrepit as myself."

Murata rolled his eyes. "Me again? Can't I have a holiday? Don't forget I'm just as old as you are."

"You'll only get upto no good if you go on a holiday, isn't that so?" Shinou suggested. Then he chuckled, adding; "I guess I am not one to talk am I?"

"Definitely not," agreed Murata without a doubt. "Ah well, I'm happy to stick around. Actually I'm looking forward to seeing how Shibuya will take things from here. This Royal Wedding will mark a significant turn in mazoku history; the first to have such a large scale of human-demon diversity."

Murata could say with confidence that Yuuri was making definite progress toward achieving his visions for a world free of discrimination against human or demon. With the Unitary State there would be greater prospect for cross-cultural societies to develop.

"I am both astonished and grateful that the young warrior awakened the Phoenix," Shinou suddenly said. "Now Rufus is freed from the spell, allowing her to move on to a more expansive life."

"You knew all along about all of this," Murata deduced.

"So accusing as always. I cannot say," Shinou stated with a hint of mischief. "All I _can_ say is, the Sea Serpent and Phoenix have found each other at last."

OoOoOo

The air was still and calm around him as he stood out on the balcony, overlooking the towns surrounding the castle. A crescent moon hovered in the sky and from below a river of tiny lights glowed from the windows of houses, each sparkled like fireflies rising into the night.

The entire kingdom and guests from human lands were all gathered for the wedding. Unique from most weddings, this one was to begin in the early hours of dawn so the new couple would be wed together with the sunrise of a new day, a new beginning…

The time for the ceremony was drawing close, so close that the guests were holding their breaths in anticipation for the grande entrance of the royal couple.

He lowered his gaze once more to the nation that spread endlessly below. Somehow, he thought the next time he stood in this same spot and looked down, what he would see would be something completely different. Because, soon he would not be who he is now. He felt a part of him was already being left behind.

Never in his life had he felt such beauty and glory alight within. He could not say exactly the future he saw ahead but he just knew a myriad of futures were awaiting to be discovered.

The door opening behind him.

"It's time. Are you ready?"

He turned around. Standing there, showered in the warm glow from the torch that hung above the door, his eyes as dark and bottomless as the ocean, was Yuuri. The person he admired. The person he loves.

"Let's go."

_Fin_

OoOoOo

**NOTE; **I just really want to thank you for reading this story. Really, really, really thank you! I've taken such a long time to write it all, and without you all, I most definitely wouldn't have written and completed this. The reviews were all amazing! I could never thank you enough so I'll keep it short.

It would mean so much to me if you wrote me a review!

Have a wonderful day!


End file.
